Castor et Pollux
by TheGingerbreadBoy
Summary: Jacob a un frère jumeau. Ils sont tous deux descendants de la lignée d' Ephraïm Black. Ils s' imprègnent tous deux de la même fille...ONE SHOT CONTEST pour concours "Deux valent mieux qu'un" sur le Jacob Lemon Fic. J/B/J
1. Chapter 1

**Ah ah ah ah! Me revoilà avec un concours d' été... Mouhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa... et comme il y a fait chaud (enfin surtout en août!^^) et bien cet OS l' est tout autant!**

**J' espère que vous avez fait le plein de glaçons... que votre congélo fonctionne bien parce que vous allez en avoir besoin! :p Enfin le mieux c' est la douche froide... MDR! **

**Alors cet OS est aussi disponible sur le Jacob Lemon Fic et merci aux louves de le lire en avance... Un grand merci aussi à Darshanide qui a eu une excellente idée même si elle savait que nos esprits tordus aimerait ce fantasme absolu! ;)) **

**OS de l' été pour concours JLF «Deux valent mieux qu' un» **

**ONE SHOT CONTEST pour le concours "Deux valent meiux qu' un" sur le JLF**

**Comme d' hab, je ne suis pas la propriétaire des personnages (à part Jay! Il est moi, lui, et tout à moi! :p ) mais je pique ces perso à SM parce que je m' amuse (et comment!) avec eux pour mon plus pur plaisir... et celui de mes lecteurs et de mon fofo...**

**Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour autre chose... LOL!^^**

**Bonne lecture guys!^^**

_**Jacob a un frère jumeau ils sont tous deux descendants de la lignée d' Ephraïm Black. Ils s' imprègnent tous deux de la même fille...**_

**Mots obligatoires**: Régime, Sanscrit, Tergiversation, Pétanque, Anticonstitutionnellement.

* * *

**Castor et Pollux**

Seattle. Dix-huit heures. Bella sortait du travail et courut comme une dératée jusque chez son teinturier. Elle avait une robe de cocktail à récupérer. La jeune fille arriva complètement essoufflée et s' arrêta devant la devanture un quart de seconde pour reprendre son souffle et se jeta sur la porte mais celle-ci résista. A priori, elle était fermée... et à clé. Elle râla, grogna, pesta contre le monde entier. Un jeune homme arriva aussi essoufflé qu' elle quelques secondes après. Il poussa la porte aussi à son tour qui resta close tout comme pour la jeune fille. Il râla lui aussi. Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés trop tard tous les deux.

-Pas la peine! Je crois que c' est trop tard pour nous! Maugréa-t-elle.

-Apparemment! Lui répondit-il.

-Et j' ai vraiment besoin de ma robe. Soupira-t-elle.

-Et moi de mon costume! C' est le seul que j' ai! Dit-il désespéré.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en même temps. Le jeune homme lui tendit la main.

-Je m' appelle Jaime Black.

Elle attrapa sa main pour la lui serrer à son tour.

-Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu' on m' appelle Bella.

-Enchanté Bella. Et moi je préfère Jay.

Elle sourit.

-Ravie de vous connaître Jay.

Elle le détailla. Il était plutôt imposant, de bonne stature. A vrai dire, il était même très grand, elle fut obligée de relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux qui semblait d' ailleurs d' un brun-marron magnifique avec de grands cils. Son regard sombre était mystérieux. Il avait de beaux cheveux noirs de jais. Il était plutôt pas mal avec son visage ambré. Il devait avoir du sang indien après mûres réflexions de la jeune fille.

-Je peux vous inviter à boire un café dans ce bar, là en face, lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le pub du doigt.

-C' est-à-dire que je suis pressée. Je devais récupérer ma robe de cocktail et partir directement au repas de mariage d' une amie. Je sors du travail et je... (Elle le fixa un instant) Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. J' accepte. Je ne serais pas plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà, admit-elle.

Jay sourit. Elle était amusante et finalement un brin sexy. Il l' observa alors qu' elle lui exposait son problème. Elle était petite, fine, brune, les cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle avait de magnifique yeux chocolat dans lesquels on aurait pu se noyer et une bouche terriblement attirante, toute rosée. Alors qu' il la regarda sous toutes les coutures, il se sentit déstabilisé tout d' un coup. Il avait le souffle coupé. Quelque chose était entrain de se passer en lui mais il ne connaissait pas cette sensation étrange. Ce n' était pas comme quand il mutait, ça n' était pas la même chose. La jeune femme le fixa un instant et accepta sa proposition. Il fallut qu' il se retienne à la devanture du teinturier, ses jambes voulaient fléchir d' une minute à l' autre. Il sentit une connexion étrange avec la terre et tous ses sens en alerte se portèrent sur elle. Alors c' était ça! Ça venait de se produire! C' était elle...

-Allons-y, lui dit-il après avoir légèrement récupéré ses moyens.

Elle ne s' aperçut de rien. Il inspira de soulagement. Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s' installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre qui servait aussi de devanture. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

-Un chocolat pour moi, dit Bella.

-Et pour moi un simple café ira très bien.

-Je n' ai pas l' habitude d' accepter une invitation à boire un chocolat par un individu que je ne connais pas, lui dit-elle.

-J' espère pour vous, lui dit-il en souriant. J' ai de la chance alors, ajouta-t-il.

-J' ai l' impression de pouvoir vous faire confiance et je n' arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, soupira-t-elle.

-Peut être parce que je suis un type bien, lui répondit-il.

-ça c' est vous qui le dites!

-Vous avez du répondant, j' aime assez.

-On pourrait se tutoyer, non?

-Ce serait plus sympa, effectivement.

Ils s' observèrent.

-Diner de mariage, alors?

-Oui. Diner très ennuyeux de mariage, répéta-t-elle.

Il rit.

-Et vous c' est quoi, le costume?

-Diner très ennuyeux de boulot, lui répondit-il.

-Vous faites quoi comme job?

La serveuse arriva à ce moment précis et leur déposa leur consommation devant eux. Jay paya alors que Bella protesta. Elle finit par le remercier.

-Je vous devrais une sortie café, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Pas de soucis, je suis partant.

-Alors?

-Quoi?

-Votre super job?

-Rien d' extraordinaire, lui annonça-t-il.

-Dites toujours.

-Je travaille sur des chantiers. Constructions de bâtiments, lui précisa-t-il.

-Ok, je comprend maintenant pourquoi l' unique costume, rit-elle.

-Oui, j' ai pas vraiment l' habitude d' en porter en effet, rougit-il.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je vous imagine habiller maintenant!

Elle rougit. Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées.

-Excusez-moi!

-Non!

-Pourquoi non?

-Parce qu' on a dit qu' on se tutoyait! Et parce que tu ne sais pas comment je t' imagine en petite tenue!

-Bien joué!

-Tu ne t' offusques pas?

-Pas après ce que je viens de te dire.

-Tu es... bizarre...

-Il paraît. Les gens me trouvent dingue.

-Je confirme, rit-il.

-Hey! Mais tu ne me connais même pas!

Ils rirent encore pendant un bon moment ensemble avant de prendre congé l' un de l' autre. Ils échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone portable...

Quelques mois plus tard...

-Dépêche-toi! On va encore arriver en retard chez le teinturier! Cria Bella.

-Non pas cette fois sinon on est mort!

Ils arrivèrent tous deux essoufflés devant la porte fermée du pressing. Ils empoignèrent la poignée en même temps et poussèrent la porte ensemble.

-Ouf! S' exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

Ils déposèrent tous deux leurs tickets de pressing afin de récupérer leurs vêtements. L' homme derrière le comptoir les observa étrangement puis il prit les tickets.

-Une robe de soirée et un costume?!

-C' est ça! En choeur...

Ils éclatèrent de rire et l' homme les regarda de travers. Ils pouffèrent de plus belle.

Sur le chemin du retour à leur appartement... Ils marchaient à présent tranquillement.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu' à boucler nos valises et on peut partir dès ce soir ou demain matin si tu préfères te reposer cette nuit, lui dit Bella.

-On partira plutôt demain matin. J' ai envie de me détendre avec ma Chérie, lui répondit-il en lui enlaçant les épaules.

-Quelle genre de détente?

-Mmmmmm... celle qui se fait à deux et celle qui nous retourne les sens à chaque fois, rit-il.

-Ah! Tu veux dire, louer un bon film bien flippant et manger devant la télé?! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je pensais pas exactement à celle-là mais dès qu' on arrive je te fais un dessin...

Il l' attira de son bras autour de ses épaules afin de rapprocher son visage du sien et il l' embrassa tendrement.

-Va pour le dessin alors...

Ils n' avaient pas passé le chambranle de la porte de leur appartement que Jay attrapa Bella pour l' enlacer et l' embrasser. Il la colla contre lui et Bella sentit toute son envie pour elle contre son bas ventre. Au passage du salon, il déposa leurs affaires qu' ils avaient été chercher chez le teinturier, sur le dossier du canapé pour ne pas froisser les vêtements. Ils envoyèrent bouler leurs sacs, clés et vestes parterre. Ils s' embrassèrent passionnément. Il la désirait tellement. Il était accroc à elle comme jamais. C' était ça l' effet de l' imprégnation. Il lui était dévoué corps et âmes. Frustrant mais tellement intense... Et c' était Bella... Quant à elle, il la rendait dingue, il était magnifique, plein d' humour, tellement droit, juste et tellement facile à vivre. Elle était amoureuse, il n' y avait plus de doute possible. Ils étaient tellement heureux et depuis qu' ils habitaient ensemble c' était encore plus intense entre eux, tout était plus intense avec lui de toute façon... Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec fièvre cherchant à aller le plus vite possible pour sentir la peau de l' autre contre soi. Une fois pour ainsi dire dévêtus, il ne leur restèrent que leur sous-vêtements, Jay attrapa la crinière de Bella en remontant avec sa main depuis sa nuque et lui maintint ses cheveux sur l' arrière de sa tête alors qu' il l' embrassait fougueusement dans le cou. Elle le caressait. Ses mains explorèrent son dos et sa magnifique chute de reins, il frissonna sous les sensations que Bella lui procurait. Jay dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa moitié, celui-ci tomba au sol et il descendit-alors qu' il avait stoppé ses pas vers leur lit-avec sa bouche le long du cou de Bella afin d' atterrir sur sa poitrine qu' il adorait. Attrapant avec sa bouche la pointe toute tendue de son téton qu' il suçota délicatement. Bella haleta et dirigea sa main et la referma dans la chevelure ébène du jeune homme et la tira en arrière pour rejoindre sa bouche avec la sienne avec rage. Elle le poussa alors pour qu' il tombât sur leur lit. Il se laissa faire et s' écroula sur celui-ci alors qu' elle grimpait sur lui pour le chevaucher. Une jambe de chaque côté du corps de son amant, Bella partit explorer de sa bouche la magnifique musculature du Dieu grec qu' elle avait à disposition entre ses mains le faisant grogner, souffler erratiquement, lui faisant perdre toutes notions de ses sens. Elle prit l' initiative d' enlever les seuls morceaux de tissus qui les séparaient encore de toute nudité. Enfin, libérer de leurs entraves tissulaires, ils pouvaient se rejoindre sans plus aucune inhibition. Jay la pénétra avec force alors que Bella gémit de plus belle et suivit le mouvement donné par son amant. Les coups de reins du jeune homme accélérèrent petit à petit alors que Bella lui donna le change. Les mains de Jay maintenaient les hanches de la jeune femme fermement lorsque la décharge tant attendue lui procurant la jouissance absolue déferla en lui avec une puissance incroyable lui coupant le souffle, Bella le suivit quelques instants après en gémissant fortement puis elle s' écroula sur lui. Le souffle erratique tous les deux. Il posa sa main dans le dos de sa moitié et la caressa tendrement.

-C' était un beau dessin, souffla-t-elle difficilement encore prise dans les méandres de son orgasme.

Il rit lui aussi le souffle encore coupé par ce bien être. Ils s' endormirent tendrement dans les bras l' un de l' autre sans penser à manger, ni même à terminer de préparer les valises pour leur voyage.

Cette nuit là, Jay fit des cauchemars tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Il se réveilla en sueur et en gémissant à moitié. Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir. C' est donc de très bonne heure qu' il clôtura leurs valises. Il prépara le petit déjeuner de Bella et vint la réveiller avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé un café bien fort, des tartines de beurre de cacahuètes, du bacon grillé.

-Merci, lui dit-elle encore endormie mais ravie de l' intention de Jay. Celui-ci lui rendit un demi sourire, il était déjà épuisé avant d' avoir commencé la journée. Il semblait éreinté d' avoir trop réfléchit. Elle renchérit alors qu' il finissait de l' embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres.

-Tu ne déjeunes pas avec moi ce matin?

-Déjà fait! Lui dit-il en souriant devant sa tête au saut du lit. Elle était trop belle même les cheveux en l' air et le visage chiffonné.

-J' ai fini de préparer nos bagages. Tu vérifieras juste que je n' ai rien oublié pour toi.

-Tu es un amour.

-Je sais... soupira-t-il. Il n' était pourtant pas serein en lui disant cela.

La jeune femme déjeuna tranquillement alors que son compagnon prit sa douche et s' habilla puis ce fut à son tour. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, elle était prête à partir.

Jay prit leurs bagages et Bella les vêtements de cérémonie cachés dans les housses de protection sur le bras puis ils descendirent au garage récupérer leur voiture.

Sur la route les menant à Forks, à La Push exactement, Jay était pensif. Il avait caché beaucoup de choses à Bella et il s' en voulait. Comment allait-il lui expliquer tout ce qu' il se passait? Comment lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient si fusionnels? Elle allait prendre peur c' était sûr! Et comment lui expliquer qu' il avait un frère jumeau dont il ne lui avait jamais parler parce qu' il craignait le pire? Lui pardonnera-t-elle tous ces secrets inavouables? Il espérait qu' au nom de leur amour, oui! Mais il n' en était pas certain. Et plus il se rapprochait de son ancien lieu de villégiature plus il commençait à paniquer. Il était de plus en plus nerveux ce que commençait à ressentir Bella.

-Tu ne me dis rien. Ça ne va pas?

-Si, si, lui répondit-il de suite. Tout va bien. Ne t' inquiètes pas Chérie, lui sourit-il.

Il reprit son air pensif. Ça allait être l' un des moments les plus durs de sa vie, il le sentait mais il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Le mariage de Sam et Leah était très important pour la meute et tous les membres devaient être présent sans exception même si lui avait tourné le dos à la meute et à tout ça depuis bien longtemps. D' ailleurs depuis combien de temps ne s' était-il pas métamorphosé en loup? Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois qu' il l' avait fait. C' était il y a cinq ans en arrière, après une ultime bataille contre un clan de vampires devenus complètement fou après avoir mis la ville à feu et à sang. Il ne voulait plus repenser à cette période où il avait eu tellement mal qu' il avait eu envie de tuer... il ferma un instant les yeux et fit une légère embardée.

-Hey! Jay! Qu' est-ce qu' il t' arrive?

-Je suis fatigué. Je n' ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire! J' aurai conduit, grogna-t-elle d' exaspération.

-Excuses-moi, lui dit-il perturbé.

Jay arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté et soupira fort. Le moteur de la camionnette était toujours en route.

-Tu n' as pas envie d' y aller, n' est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment.

-C' est quoi l' histoire?

-Plus tard, si tu le veux bien. Je te dirais tout plus tard. En attendant, tu veux bien prendre le volant, il faut que je réussisse à dormir un peu avant d' arriver.

Elle le regarda un instant un peu contemplative parce qu' elle le trouvait vraiment très bizarre depuis ce matin. La perspective de regagner son village, le village où il était né apparemment ne l' enchantait guère. Mais après tout, ils étaient deux sur ce coup là, Bella était née à Forks mais n' y avait jamais vécu. Elle savait juste que son père y habitait encore, son père à qui elle n' avait jamais adressé un seul mot...

-Ok je prend le volant.

A l' entrée de la ville de Forks, deux heures plus tard, elle se gara sur le côté juste après la pancarte «Welcome Forks». Elle coupa le contact. Elle réveilla doucement Jay. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux mais il était encore épuisé pourtant il fallait qu' il prenne le volant pour les conduire jusqu' à La Push, lui seul des deux connaissait le chemin sinueux de la réserve indienne. Jay reprit la route. Ils ne se dirent pas un seul mot de tous le restant du trajet. Ils savaient que quelque chose se passait en leur for intérieur mais ne se décidèrent pas à en parler. Cela viendrait plus tard évidemment. Ils étaient anxieux pour l' instant. Jay était tendu comme un arc lorsqu' il s' arrêta devant cette petite maison rouge dans laquelle il avait grandi. Il coupa le contact et se retourna vers Bella.

-Ces quelques jours ne vont pas être facile.

-C' est ce que j' avais ressenti.

-Alors s' il te plait, ne me juge pas par rapport à ces quelques jours et surtout ne m' en veut pas, d' accord?

-Pourquoi t' en voudrais-je?

-Je... je suis différent ici...

-Vas-tu enfin m' expliquer de quoi il retourne, Jay?

-Pas maintenant, mon père arrive...

Elle hoqueta de stupeur ne voyant personne arriver près d' eux, ni même sur le perron de la maison. Elle se retourna dans tous les sens mais ne vit toujours rien. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Billy Black fit son apparition sur le seuil de la maison rouge. Bella regarda Jay étonnée.

-Comment t' as su?

-Il reconnaît le bruit des voitures et en plus très peu de monde ose s' aventurer jusqu' ici donc pas difficile pour lui, ni pour moi, d' ailleurs de le savoir!

Elle parut réfléchir un instant. Elle était méfiante tout à coup. Jay était étrange depuis qu' ils étaient partis ce matin et ça se renforçait avec leur arrivée ici même à La Push.

-Ok!

-Il faut qu' on y aille, il perd patience!

-On y va! Allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup!

-Tu ne peux pas si bien dire, souffla-t-il.

Il l' embrassa vite fait mais très sensuellement, puis ils descendirent de voiture. Arrivés à hauteur de la maison, Jay lança:

-Bonjour à toi vieux loup! Dit-il à son père sans vraiment d' enthousiasme.

-Jay, mon fils! Je ne t' attendais pas aussi tôt.

-Comme je ne suis pas seule, j' ai pensé que Bella aimerait un peu prendre ses marques, ici!

-Bonne idée! Soupira-t-il. Tu m' as manqué fils. Tu aurais du revenir plus tôt que pour un mariage.

-Je suis déjà obligé d' être là alors ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu' elles ne le sont. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux plus être ici.

-Jay...

-Non, Papa, c' est vous qui m' y avez forcé...

L' échange entre Jay et son père se fit presque à voix basse, indistinctement d' ailleurs pour les oreilles de Bella. Jay et Billy avaient un sourire d' attitude posé sur leur visage mais il n' en était rien quant à leurs sentiments respectifs. L' accolade obligatoire cessa et Jay put enfin présenter Bella.

-Papa, voici, Bella, dit-il presque froidement.

-Bella, je te présente Billy Black, mon père et Chef de Tribu.

-Enchanté, dit-elle. Alors ça existe encore les «Chef de Tribu»? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Jay ne vous a rien expliqué sur notre culture?

-Non, pas vraiment, lui dit-elle désolée.

-Alors, vous ne savez rien?

-Non, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Papa, c' est pas le moment! S' énerva Jay.

-Bon écoutez Chère Bella c' est pas grave, ni important, lui dit-il en toisant Jay de travers, soyez la bienvenue et nous verrons ça plus tard. Jay tu peux mettre vos affaires dans la petite chambre du haut.

-Ok. Dit celui-ci.

Jay montra le chemin à Bella pour la chambre du haut, chambre autrefois utilisée par ses propres soeurs jumelles, Rachelle et Rebecca.

-Tu peux préparer le lit, les draps sont dans l' armoire. Mon père ne pouvant pas monter n' a pu le faire et je pense que Sue est très occupée avec le mariage de sa fille, lui expliqua-t-il. Je redescend chercher nos bagages.

-Pas de problème, Jay.

Il était vraiment nerveux, tendu à bloc et il paraissait effectivement entrain de changer d' attitude. Bella se posa la question de savoir si c' était vraiment une bonne idée d' être venus à ce mariage. Jay paraissait mal à l' aise. Cette sensation, elle le savait n' allait pas partir tant qu' ils n' auraient pas quitté cet endroit. Quelque chose d' étrange, de mystérieux flottait dans l' air. Elle s' activa alors à sa tâche toute en réfléchissant.

Jay avait rejoint son père à nouveau dehors.

-Est-ce qu' il est là?

-Jacob dormira chez Sam cette nuit, si c' est ça qui te perturbe, lui expliqua son père.

Jay toisa son père d' un air plus que mauvais.

-Tu ne lui as vraiment rien dit à Bella?

-Non, absolument rien, grogna-t-il.

-Tu sais que c' est une erreur et que ça va forcément te retomber dessus?!

-Comme si je n' étais pas au courant, ragea-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit alors?

-Parce que je ne comptais pas revenir ici! Jamais! Vociféra-t-il.

Jay était hargneux. Sa colère grandissait au fond de lui et il savait qu' il ne pourrait pas longtemps la contenir. Malheureusement, Bella allait vivre ça et ça le mettait à bout de nerf. Il tenta de se calmer pourtant.

-Jay! Même si tu es un oméga, tu n' as pas le choix de revenir quand l' appelle est lancé par l' Alpha!

-Sam et Jacob aurait pu sans passer. Ce mariage, je n' en ai que faire!

-C' est la loi de la meute, Jay.

-La loi de votre régime despotique, et je ne le sais que trop bien. Et c' était la loi de la meute aussi quand ils m' ont tout pris?

-Je sais, c' était une erreur, une stupide erreur mais dans tous les cas, tout aurait basculé à un moment ou à un autre, Jay, et tu le sais! La preuve en est...

-Alors tu le sais... dit-il avec stupeur.

-ça se sent Jay ces choses-là mais tu n' as jamais voulu être réceptif tout comme l' est ton frère à toutes nos légendes et tout ce qui les accompagnent.

-Il va me la prendre aussi?

-Je n' en sais rien, Jay. Mais...

Billy ne finit pas sa phrase, elle resta en suspend pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire parce que j' ai raison c' est ça?

-Je ne te répond pas parce que je ne sais pas tout, fils. Le fait que vous soyez jumeaux pose beaucoup de problème dans les théories qu' on a étudié. Ça pose un problème aussi parce que l' un est un Alpha et l' autre un oméga.

Bill pensait tout haut à présent.

-A l' origine, je n' étais pas destiné à être un oméga, Papa, je te rappelle, râle-t-il. Ils m' y ont obligé et toi aussi! Hurla-t-il.

-Mais qu' est-ce qu' il se passe, ici? Demanda Bella les mains sur les hanches et l' air fâchée sur le visage en arrivant sur le perron de la maison.

Ils la regardèrent un peu ahuri parce que dans leur colère, ils ne l' avaient pas senti venir. Ils se calmèrent instinctivement tous les deux. L' air désolé de Billy et l' air ennuyé de Jay lui montrait les signes avant coureur que tout n' allait pas se passer très bien pour le mariage de ce couple ce week-end.

-Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Déclara Jay.

-Tout va bien, Bella, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tout va bien? Grogna-t-elle. Alors pourquoi mon petit-ami est sombre et tendu depuis que nous sommes en route pour la réserve?

-Bella... tente Jay...

-Non mais c' est vrai! Tu ne me parles pas, tu m' ignores presque, tu es pire que de mauvais poil! Je ne t' ai jamais vu comme ça! S' énerva-t-elle.

-Ce sont des histoires de famille, jeune fille, c' est tout ce que je peux vous en dire, lui expliqua Billy.

-Et je ne fais pas partis de cette famille? Leur demanda-t-elle à tous les deux en haussant les sourcils d' exaspération.

-Si, Chérie, bien sûr que si! Se défendit Jay.

-Bella, excusez-moi. Je vous accorde autant d' importance que mon fils, il en va de soi mais...

-Ce que veut dire mon père, c' est que tu es la bienvenue qu' il n' y a pas de problème quant à ton acceptation, il ne me ferait jamais cet affront! C' est seulement qu' il ne comprend pas pourquoi nous nous tenons éloignés de La Push et je tente de lui expliquer que je déteste vivre ici, voilà tout. Chérie, je te promet qu' on en a fini avec notre mini dispute et je te promet de faire un effort pour paraître moins grognon. Excuse-moi aussi, lui dit-il en soupirant de fatigue mentale.

Elle les toisa l' un après l' autre jaugeant leurs sincérités à tous les deux. Puis lorsqu' elle comprit que de toute façon elle n' en saurait pas plus, elle baissa sa garde et alla les accoler tous deux pour leur faire comprendre que tout était plus ou moins clair pour elle, même si elle pensait depuis le début que rien n' était résolu entre eux.

Epuisés de la fatigue du voyage et mental, et lorsque tout eut été mis en place pour le lendemain avec Billy, il était temps d' aller se coucher.

Jay fit d' horribles cauchemars à nouveau et marmonna des prénoms pendant son sommeil. Bella les retint sachant qu' ils auraient un visage très bientôt.

Le lendemain matin, Bella était réveillée bien plus tôt qu' à l' habitude. Même si ici le calme était de mise, elle sentait des ondes étranges émanées d' en bas. Elle tendit l' oreille afin d' écouter si toutefois quelqu' un était déjà levé mais ne perçut rien. Pourtant Billy était déjà sur son fauteuil roulant et s' activait en cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner mais il n' était pas seul. Bella se leva doucement du lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Jay au passage. La chambre n' était pas très grande et elle eut très peu de pas à faire pour saisir un jogging en éponge dans son sac de voyage. Une fois celui-ci enfilé, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte, les deux mains sur la poignée et se glissa par l' interstice qu' elle laissa pour son corps passé puis elle referma aussi lentement et doucement qu' un félin marcherait au ralenti, sans bruit. Elle capta quelques mots dans bas. Elle se rendit compte que du monde était debout et que Billy n' était à priori pas seul.

-Tu n' aurais pas du venir, disait Billy.

-J' ai été attiré d' office, qu' est-ce qu' il se passe? Dit une voix masculine suave qu' elle en donna des frissons à Bella.

-Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, sembla ennuyé Billy.

-C' est son attraction, c' est ça?

-Je ne sais pas. Par mes ancêtres, faite que tout se passe bien cette fois-ci, priait Billy.

Bella se demanda bien qu' elle importance donner à cette conversation et avec qui et surtout de qui parlaient-ils? Billy et son invité paraissait se connaître plus que bien. Bon c' était pas difficile en conclut Bella pour la simple et bonne raison qu' ici tout le monde avait l' air de se connaître. C' était un petit village, du moins une petite réserve et Billy en était le Chef donc Bella supposa que les gens venaient facilement s' épancher ou demander des conseils.

-Tu devrais partir avant qu' ils ne se réveillent. Tu les verras tout à l' heure de toute façon.

-Ok. Mais tu me dois des explications! Dit l' invité.

Décidément les explications étaient de mises dans cette maison ces temps-ci se surprit à penser Bella.

-A plus tard, dit l' homme à la voix suave.

Bella l' entendit ouvrir et refermer la porte mais n' entendit pas le bruit d' un moteur de voiture. Jay avait raison il n' était pas difficile à Billy de reconnaître les véhicules venant chez lui. Elle fit un peu de bruit afin de prévenir de son arrivée pour ne pas que Billy ne se douta qu' elle épiait la conversation depuis un petit moment.

-Bonjour Mr Black.

-Bonjour, Bella, appelle-moi Billy comme tout le monde. As-tu bien dormi?

-Oui très bien! C' est d' un calme ici par rapport à Seattle. Dit-elle pour faire la conversation.

-Ici, personne ne risque d' être dérangé par le bruit incessant du passage des voitures, rit-il.

-C' est clair!

-Jay dort encore?

-Oui, il était très fatigué. Il n' a pas bien dormi la nuit précédente, et je crois que hier l' a vraiment éreinté émotionnellement.

-Je comprend, dit Billy. Je sais qu' il n' aime pas revenir ici mais là c' était vraiment important qu' il soit là, vous savez!

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu' il se passe chez vous, ici à la réserve mais il est hors de question que je récupère mon petit-ami complètement déboussolé et plus du tout maître de lui-même! Alors faites en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux pour lui!

-Bella tout ne dépend pas de moi... mais c' est trop long à vous expliquer. Vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure. Ici les choses ne sont pas ce qu' elles sont et je sais que Jay en souffre mais je ne peux rien y faire, lui seul peut être fort ou faible devant l' adversité. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à découvrir ici, Bella.

-Je veux que Jay soit heureux c' est tout ce que je désire.

-Malheureusement, vous verrez que Jay n' est pas le seul qu' il faudra rendre heureux à la réserve. Nous sommes peu nombreux mais nous sommes une grande famille... vous comprendrez... s' essouffla-t-il.

Il se dirigeait vers Bella avec une poëlle.

-Des oeufs brouillés et du bacon?

-Oui volontiers, j' ai une faim de loup! S' exclama Bella.

Billy eut une faiblesse dans le poignet.

-Donnez, Billy, je vais me servir et prenez une assiette aussi, je peux bien faire le service, admit-elle.

-Merci. Vous avez l' air d' être une chic fille, Bella.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Mais le malaise qu' elle avait senti depuis qu' ils étaient arrivés ici s' accentua avec la conversation qu' elle venait d' avoir avec le père de Jay. Elle mangea son petit déjeuner et décida d' aller se préparer. Elle laisserait Jay dormir tant qu' il voudra. La cérémonie n' était pas avant le coucher du Soleil.

Une fois prête, elle redescendit et demanda à Billy où il était possible de se promener ayant senti l' océan très près, elle voulait pouvoir profiter du panorama. Jay avait besoin de se reposer et elle pouvait très bien découvrir les plages alentour toute seule. Billy lui indiqua donc le chemin à prendre en lui demandant par la même de faire attention à elle. Nous étions sur une réserve indienne et les gens pourraient passer pour agressif de voir un visage pâle se promener sur leur terre sans l' autorisation de quiconque donc Billy lui précisa de bien dire aux gens qu' elle rencontreraient et qui lui demanderaient des comptes qu' elle était sa bru. Bella acquiesça puis partit de la maison.

Jay dormait profondément mais de terribles cauchemars l' assaillaient avec toujours ces mêmes images en tête qui le torturaient depuis cinq maintenant.

Bella arriva à la plage de First Beach. Des enfants jouaient au bord de l' eau, ils s' amusaient à se courir après et se perchaient sur les branches de bois flottés. La vue était splendide, le soleil était présent même s' il faisait frais, du moins le vent était cru pas l' air ambiant. Elle maugréa de ne pas avoir pris un gilet pensant qu' elle n' aurait pas froid mais des frissons lui parcourait l' échine et la chair de poule avait envahi ses bras nus. Tant pis, elle ferait avec le spectacle était bien trop beau pour retourner chercher un pull ou un gilet chez le père de son amoureux. Alors qu' elle observait tout aux alentours, elle se demanda pourquoi Jay n' aimait pas vivre ici. Après tout, c' était calme, les paysages étaient magnifiques, la vie avait l' air d' être détendue et simple quoi que elle se souvint des paroles de Billy et frissonna à nouveau. Mais quand même... Les senteurs de l' océan la détendait un maximum, elle se sentait bien ici, l' eau était d' un gris bleuté et venait mousser d' écumes la berge et les galets roulaient sur eux-même jusqu' à se faire avaler par cette langue douce mais probablement froide. D' énormes rocs qui devaient être là depuis des millénaires sortaient impérieux de la mer face à elle, dressés comme des statuts prêtent à être idolâtrées. C' était vraiment superbe, la vue était superbe. Bella inspira profondément et se promena tranquillement sur la grève, de petites vagues venaient claquées non loin de ses pieds qu' elle avait fini par mettre à nu... Elle se sentait comme chez elle ici, c' était vraiment étrange cette sensation comme si elle appartenait à ce lieu... Elle entendit des rires et des cris provenant de derrière le mur qui se dressait devant elle. Pour le contourner, il fallait qu' elle mette les pieds dans l' eau. Au premier abord, ça n' avait pas l' air compliqué mais quand la jeune fille mit ses pieds dans l' eau froide, elle grimaça mais les cris et les rires l' attiraient, il fallait qu' elle y aille c' était comme une force qui la poussait sans qu' elle n' ait la volonté de résister. Elle fit attention de ne pas tomber et malgré la fraîcheur de l' eau, elle fit le tour de la falaise et s' arrêta sur une plage de sable mélangée à des galets qui avaient probablement migré jusqu' ici comme elle. Elle leva alors la tête instinctivement et poussa un léger cri de stupeur lorsqu' elle vit un homme se jeter dans le vide pour atterrir quelques bons mètres plus bas dans l' eau glacée. Elle ne bougeait plus tellement obnubilée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les cinq autres personnes plantés sur le haut de la falaise riaient de plus belles et là, son estomac fit qu' un tour, il lui sembla apercevoir Jay mais ce n' était pas possible! Pourtant, l' homme avait la même carrure, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mimiques... pourtant quand elle avait quitté la maison, il y avait à peine une petite demi-heure, Jay était encore au lit, elle le savait puisqu' elle y avait vu. Il ne pouvait donc pas être ici, à ce moment même. Quand l' homme s' élança à son tour depuis le haut de la falaise, elle fut prise de tremblement et elle fut étourdie pendant quelques secondes. Décidément, le père de Jay avait raison, il se passait de drôle de choses ici dans cette réserve. Elle eut du mal à ne pas s' écrouler sur la plage. Cette sensation étrange d' avoir eu peur pour un inconnu n' était vraiment pas normale. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup épuisée comme si elle avait couru un marathon, elle décida donc de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans cette petite maison rouge...

Jay s' était réveillé en sursaut et en criant. Il était en sueur et tremblait de partout. Une sensation bizarre l' envahit. Une sensation qu' il ne connaissait que trop bien. La sensation que son frère était proche de lui, la sensation que la métamorphose était proche pour lui parce qu' il en était sûr, il ne pourrait pas y couper. Ça allait lui faire un mal de chien comme la première fois. Mais il savait aussi que ce n' était pas lui qui allait la déclencher, pas par son bon vouloir mais parce qu' il n' aurait pas le choix et ça le débecquetait. Et Bella allait forcément être témoin de ça et il avait peur. Peur qu' elle ne l' aime plus, peur qu' elle ne veuille plus jamais de lui sous tous ses aspects. Il avait la nausée et courut vomir dans les toilettes de la salle de bain. Il était vraiment fou d' être revenu ici avec celle qu' il aimait et dont il était imprégné. Il aurait du résister... mais il savait qu' il ne pouvait pas malheureusement mais il aurait du dire à Bella de ne pas venir. Elle n' aurait peut être pas compris, l' aurait peut être mal prit, elle lui aurait certainement fait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours, semaines ou même mois mais elle aurait été loin de tout ça. Sauf qu' il ne pouvait pas vivre loin d' elle et que la moindre séparation était un supplice et même lorsqu' il travaillait loin d' elle pendant la journée c' était l' Enfer sur terre pour lui. Voilà à quoi se résumait son attachement à Bella...

Il prit une douche et s' habilla. Son père était en bas, il entendait les pneus de son fauteuil rouler sur le lino de la maison. Il semblait impatient. Puis il se demanda pourquoi il n' entendait pas Bella discuter avec son père alors une alarme retentit dans son crâne. Il descendit tellement vite les escaliers et sans un bruit que Billy sursauta.

-Bonjour, fils, dit celui-ci la main sur le coeur.

-Excuses-moi, Papa. Bonjour. Où est Bella?

-Partie se promener à First Beach. Elle ne voulait pas te réveiller à cause de ta mauvaise nuit passée. Tu fais des cauchemars?

-Bella est à First Beach?! Et Jacob où est-il? Dit-il en ignorant le restant des questions.

-Jacob et la meute sont sur la falaise. Enfin, tu sais bien, ils se décontractent.

-Et si elle le voit avant? Protesta Jay.

-C' est un risque à prendre, Jay!

-Si ça doit arriver, je veux être là, grinça-t-il des dents. Pas question qu' il l' embobine!

-Il ne l' embobinera pas. Enfin, c' est ton frère, s' énerva Billy.

-Mon frère qui m' a trahi et qui m' a déshonoré! J' suis pas sûr que je lui doive encore le respect et la confiance.

-Il était jeune et sot et il ne savait pas, se calma doucement Billy.

-C' est ça oui! Je l' ai supplié et il n' a rien écouté! Tu parles d' un frère!

-Je sais que c' est pas facile pour toi mais il a changé, Jay. Il a muri et grandi. C' est un homme tout comme toi maintenant.

-Un homme qui va devoir probablement lorgner sur mon imprégnée! Quelle chance!

-Arrête d' être amer, Jay ou ça te perdra, murmura Billy.

-Et toi arrête de le défendre systématiquement.

-Je te défend aussi Jay même si tu ne t' en rends pas compte et il est l' Alpha, je n' ai pas le choix, non plus.

-C' est ça, grogna Jay. Je vais la rejoindre avant qu' il n' y ait des problèmes.

-Tôt ou tard, elle le verra. Il sera là ce soir et tu ne pourras pas y couper, Jaime.

-Oui mais au moins, il me restera juste cette journée avec elle pour en profiter!

-Tu es défaitiste.

-Défaitiste? Je le sais et je le sens, Papa! Ça va se produire! Ragea-t-il.

Jay partit de la maison en claquant la porte.

Billy ne put répondre parce que lui aussi l' avait senti. Lui aussi savait que le plus dur restait à venir et que Jay allait devoir faire face à la plus horrible chose qui n' était jamais arrivé sur le territoire Quileute. C' était vrai ç' allait être injuste mais c' était comme ça, les légendes n' étaient pas que des légendes et le destin de ses deux fils était entrecroisé des celles-ci et les fées n' avaient pas pris leur jolie baguette magique et frapper leurs berceaux en disant que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ses fils allaient probablement encore traverser une tempête, ils allaient encore se déchirer et encore se battre mais il espérait que cette fille à cause de qui cela arriverait saurait trouver la solution pour les jumeaux. A condition qu' elle comprenne et à condition qu' elle ne prenne pas peur mais Bella avait l' air forte et si Jay s' était imprégné d' elle c' était que la destinée de mes fils étaient entre les mains d' une imprégnée digne de ce nom. La seule et l' unique d' ailleurs. C' était tout du moins ce qu' il espérait au plus profond de lui sinon ce soir il perdrait un fils. Jay était un oméga qui avait été banni de la meute et si tout ça tournait mal, Jay pourrait y perdre la vie si Jacob décidait de le mettre à mort. Pour un père c' était vraiment horrible et quand ses jumeaux étaient nés, il avait été heureux mais avait de suite redouté ce moment. Les jumeaux métamorphes n' étaient pas cités dans les légendes et les textes ne précisaient rien quand à la teneur des relations avec et entre les jumeaux. Jusqu' ici il n' avait jamais du y avoir de problème de gémélléïté, ni de grossesses multiples dans les annales. Cependant, et sans être médecin ni quoi que ce soit, tout le monde savait que chez les jumeaux il y avait quand même un aîné et il y avait quand même un fort, et un faible. De plus avec leur nature de loup ç' avait pu amplifier le truc davantage. Et bien là, c' était le cas! Jacob était l' aîné, Jaime le deuxième. La nature avait fait son oeuvre en privilégiant le plus fort. Jacob était un Alpha, Jaime un oméga. Bien que cela aurait pu être évité et Jaime aurait très bien pu rester le bêta de son frère. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et Jay s' était rebellé quand il ne fallait pas. Certes, je m' étais plusieurs fois mis à sa place et j' avais compris l' ampleur de son geste mais il aurait du être plus intelligent que ça, il aurait du faire autrement... Dans le fond, Jay était le bête noire du troupeau mais il s' y était mis tout seul au départ... Le vieux Chef soupira longuement. C' était tout aussi dur pour lui parce que c' était ses fils et qu' il les aimait tous deux.

Jay était parti d' un pas sûr en direction de First Beach, il était angoissé à l' idée que Bella ait pu croiser Jacob avant qu' il ne soit à ses côtés. Bien qu' il savait que de toute façon il ne pourrait éviter plus longtemps son frère, il voulait profiter de Bella pour lui tout seul au moins jusqu' à ce soir. Bella était son imprégnée à lui pas à son frère du moins pas pour le moment mais dans tous les cas il se battrait pour elle et même s' il fallait qu' il y perde la vie, il ne renoncerait pas à elle et Jacob ne l' aurait jamais tant qu' il sera encore vivant. La partie n' était pas simple et il savait que même si son frère ne pouvait rien contre l' imprégnation, il l' avait tellement humilié qu' il ne s' en sortirait pas cette fois avec les honneurs et l' amour de Bella, c' était hors de question. La lutte fratricide était en marche et cette fois-ci il serait le plus fort des deux.

Bella arriva dans sa ligne de mire. Elle lui sourit et s' approcha assez rapidement de lui.

-Tu m' as manqué, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il la respira profondément.

-A moi aussi, lui dit-elle. Tu ne devineras d' ailleurs pas ce qu' il m' est arrivé. Tu me manques tellement que j' ai cru te voir alors que tu sautais d' une falaise. C' est dingue, non?

Jay se raidit et tressaillit à la mention de son frère jumeau, alors elle l' avait aperçu.

-Peut être pas si dingue que ça, lui dit-il en riant! Qui sait je me suis peut être dédoublé...

-Ce que tu peux être bête.

-Tu veux te promener un peu avec moi, lui dit-il sérieusement.

-Oui, emmène-moi dans tes coins secrets où tu te cachais quand tu étais petit.

Il sourit et ils partirent pour l' une à la découverte de l' ancienne vie de son amoureux pour l' autre de ses souvenirs si joyeux à cette époque...

Arrêtés bien tranquillement dans un endroit calme et sans personne pour les déranger, Jay s' autorisa à sortir de ses pensées noires! Il avait vraiment peur pour ce soir, il savait qu' au fond de lui, son frère Jacob ne pourrait pas tout comme lui éviter ce qui allait arriver. Il allait forcément la lui prendre. Il en eut des nausées mais il était prêt à se battre contre celui-ci. Coûte que coûte, il le ferait renoncer à Bella. Cependant, à l' heure actuelle, il était plus que temps qu' il soit franc avec sa petite-amie. Il devait au moins la prévenir qu' il avait un frère jumeau. Elle avait déjà eu l' occasion de l' apercevoir et il ne pourrait de toute façon pas le lui cacher éternellement, à vrai dire jusque ce soir c' était tout.

-Bella?! J' ai quelque chose d' important à te dire... dit-il en regardant le tapis bleu-gris qui se mouvait devant eux.

-Je t' écoute, ç' a l' air important.

-ça l' ait et franchement c' est plus que compliqué! Et je voudrais d' abord que tu m' excuses.

-Je ne sais encore rien, Jay! Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne avant de savoir... et franchement tu me fais peur!

-Je te promet que ça n' a rien à voir avec nous... enfin si mais... ce n' est pas lié à notre intimité... enfin si... je... je ne sais pas comment t' expliquer... ça n' a rien à voir avec notre fidélité n' ait crainte...

Jay s' enfonçait dans ses paroles et Bella commença à avoir peur.

-Cesse tes tergiversations Jay et viens-en au fait! Dit-elle brusquement.

Le coeur de Bella était entrain de battre tellement fort qu' il allait forcément sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle avait mal, elle s' attendait déjà au pire.

-J' ai un frère jumeau! Et la personne que tu as vu ce matin et dont tu as cru que c' était moi... et bien en fait, c' était lui que tu as aperçu sur la falaise! Soupira-t-il de soulagement face à son avoeu.

-Je... suis étonnée. Pourquoi me l' avoir caché? Je... j' ai l' impression d' être à côté de la plaque et de ta famille et l' impression que je ne compte pas assez pour toi pour que tu omettes de me parler que tu as un frère jumeau! Je ne te comprend plus Jay! Depuis que l' on est ici, je sens bien que tu ne vas pas bien et j' ai le sentiment que je ne sais pas tout et... tu es tellement différent... Dit-elle en colère et déçue.

-Pardonne-moi! Je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes ça. Et bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi... plus que tout si tu savais. Je t' aime à en mourir Bella. Je perdrais ma vie pour toi.

-C' est bien beau toutes tes paroles mais comment je fais pour te croire alors que tu m' as menti depuis le départ de notre relation?

-Il faut que tu me crois. Je te dirais tout ce soir, c' est promis.

-Arrête tes promesses que tu ne respecteras pas, Jay.

-Je t' en prie, Bella.

-Alors pourquoi m' avoir caché que tu as un frère, bordel! Ragea-t-elle.

-Parce que je ne suis pas en bon terme avec lui et crois-moi si j' avais pu refuser l' invitation à me joindre à ce mariage avec toi, je l' aurais fait de suite. Je ne voulais pas être ici aujourd' hui ni jamais d' ailleurs. Je hais mon frère comme tu ne peux pas l' imaginer.

Il serrait ses poings tellement forts que ses os craquèrent un coup. Bella en sursauta alors qu' il serrait les dents pour ne pas faire sortir la fureur qu' il avait en lui.

-Il y a une raison à tout ça, je suppose? Mais évidemment tu ne veux pas m' en parler?!

-Pas maintenant mais je le ferais.

Bella se battait contre elle-même de savoir si elle allait tourner les talons et repartir aussi sec à Seattle ou s' il était préférable d' attendre que Jay s' explique ou que quelqu' un veuille bien se donner la peine de lui faire part du problème. Mais elle aimait Jay c' était incontournable et elle n' arrivait pas à se dire de partir comme si un lien invisible la retenait ici, à lui. Elle était en colère après lui mais quelque chose lui disait qu' il fallait qu' elle lui fasse confiance. Elle se reprit au final laissant une chance à Jay.

-Et comment s' appelle ton frère? Dit-elle d' un ton neutre.

-Jacob, il s' appelle Jacob.

-Des frères jumeaux avec la même lettre commençant leur prénom.

-Oui comme mes soeurs jumelles Rachelle et Rebecca.

-Vous avez le sens de l' humour dans votre famille.

-J' en n' ai pas l' impression par moment pourtant.

-Et pourquoi je n' ai pas vu ton frère chez ton père encore?

-Parce que mon père sait qu' on se déteste et il essaie de ne pas nous mettre trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Je te l' ai dit, je suis différent ici, c' est vrai mais avant j' étais heureux à la réserve. Par la force des choses, je ne m' y sens plus chez moi.

-Tu devrais peut être essayer de parler avec lui au lieu de le fuir! Et peut être que tu retrouverais la sérénité et l' envie de revenir chez toi.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu' il nous sépare Bella.

-Ok! Je n' insiste pas mais j' espère avoir des explications tôt ou tard.

Ils restèrent là à contempler l' océan qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives la journée passa plus que rapidement...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir arriva brutalement pour Jay, il était prêt. Enfin habillé mais pas prêt mentalement à tout perdre et devoir se battre pour son amour.

Bella descendit les escaliers de chez Billy, elle était plus belle que jamais aux yeux de Jay qui la regardait comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde. Sa robe de couleur abricot drapées aux épaules et laissait voir la naissance de ses seins et qui descendait vaporeusement juste aux dessus de ses genoux, il en resta scotché devant la beauté de sa nymphette. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux tout en les laissant lâches de partout ce qui lui conférait un air de petite fée. Elle était maquillée joliment et très discrètement, elle n' avait pas besoin d' en faire trop elle était plus que jolie au naturel, du moins aux yeux de son amoureux qui la violait du regard. Il soupira d' émerveillement devant la femme qu' il aimait et qu' il allait perdre ce soir.

-Tu es magnifique et je suis sûr de loin la plus jolie femme de ce mariage.

-Tu es très beau aussi.

Jay arborait un costume noir très simple. Son seul costume d' ailleurs. Une chemise blanche venait contraster la noirceur de celui-ci et de ses cheveux de jais ainsi que de ses billes noircis d' envie pour Bella. Il avait décidé de ne pas mettre de cravate préférant être à l' aise en ouvrant les trois boutons du haut de sa chemise laissant à Bella tout le loisir de voir la naissance de ses pectoraux et de ses poils qui la faisait fantasmer. Il était à tomber. Son homme était un Apollon de premier ordre.

-Papa? Tu es prêt? Cria un coup Jay.

-C' est bon j' arrive, répondit Billy.

Billy roula jusqu' au salon où Bella et Jay attendaient pour l' une patiemment pour l' autre nerveusement.

-On y va, dit Billy.

Jay respira un grand coup, tendit son bras à Bella et en profita pour saisir les poignées de fauteuil roulant de son père. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent à pied au lieu du rassemblement nuptial.

Lorsqu' ils atteignirent enfin l' endroit, les conversations cessèrent et des chuchotements apparurent. Jay salua d' un signe de tête les membres de la meute actuelle. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, et Seth, ils étaient tous là. Seule Leah se déplaça pour l' accueillir comme il se devait.

-Bienvenue Jaime et merci d' être là, je sais que ce n' est pas simple pour toi, lui dit-elle en l' embrassant doucement sur la joue. Elle reprit en se tournant vers la compagne de Jay.

-Tu dois être Bella? Heureuse de te rencontrer. Je suis comme tu dois le savoir Leah.

-Ravie aussi, Leah, vous êtes superbes.

-Merci dit-elle d' un ton neutre.

Leah repartit à sa place après que Jay l' ait remercié de son accueil. Sam soupira. Leah avait toujours défendu Jay fermement discréditant la façon dont il l' avait mis à l' écart et la façon dont ils en avaient fait un mâle oméga alors qu' apparemment lui au moins c' était imprégné contrairement aux autres membres de la meute qui n' arrivait pas à trouver leur promise. A part Sam bien sûr. Cependant, Leah tout comme les autres savaient ce qui se jouerait ce soir c' était inévitable. Mais pour le moment Jacob n' avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Jay déplaça Billy jusqu' aux membres les plus influents de la tribu, Bella sur les talons. Ils firent les présentations bien que Jay ait du mal à se retrouver face aux personnes qui avait laissé la meute le chasser de son propre territoire. Cependant, il vit que Quil et Embry s' étaient rapprochés, ils avaient l' air d' avoir envie de discuter avec lui et bien que Jay ne voulait plus faire partie du groupe, il avait été élevé avec eux, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas les ignorer, ils avaient été amis toute leur vie. Quil et Embry avaient été les seuls à voter contre l' exclusion de leur frère de meute. Il décida d' aller leur parler et en informa Bella qui resta au côté de son père. Il n' eut le temps de discuter avec ses anciens amis que l' espace de cinq minutes. Jacob venait d' apparaître dans la foule. Il traversa d' emblée et avec une aisance surnaturelle les rangs et se fraya un passage jusqu' à Billy se retrouvant alors face à une Bella décontenancée et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il de sa voix rauque et suave.

La même que Bella avait entendu quelques heures plutôt chez son futur beau-père. Elle en eut des frissons remontant et inondant sa colonne vertébrale d' un feu intense. Elle n' arrivait plus à parler tellement la surprise la tétanisait. C' était le même exactement le même que Jay. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes formes et couleurs d' yeux, la même bouche, la même peau cuivrée, les mêmes cheveux d' un noir corbeau. Il y avait que la voix qui changeait étonnement. Sa voix à lui était plus rauque, suave, sensuelle mais aussi plus royale, plus intense... plus cheftaine...

-Je me présente, je suis Jacob, le frère de votre petit-ami, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle n' arrivait plus à respirer et à reprendre pied. Quant à Jacob au moment même où il fixa son regard à celui de Bella. L' opération tant redoutée par tout le monde s' effectua. Jacob fut déstabilisé alors qu' il était au courant que cela pouvait se produire pourtant il sentit qu' il perdait pied lui aussi devant les émotions qui le ravageaient à l' instant même. C' était comme s' il lui poussait des ailes et en même temps comme s' il s' affaiblissait alors qu' il prenait possession de la moindre parcelle de l' âme, du coeur et de la volonté de Bella. Mais de son côté toutes ces choses qui le constituait lui faisaient également défaut, Bella le vidait littéralement de son aura pour ne former plus qu' un avec lui. C' était terriblement effrayant mais c' était comme un soulagement aussi. Il se sentit plus fort et il eut envie de hurler à la lune la magie qui opérait, l' amour qui naissait inévitablement entre Bella et lui. Il était un Alpha complet à présent.

Il fit un pas vers elle avec le sourire le plus merveilleux cloué aux lèvres, il était prêt à l' embrasser sans penser qu' elle pourrait le lui refuser et sans penser qu' elle appartenait également à son frère Jay. C' était _sa_ petite-amie, pas la sienne. Pourtant bercé encore par l' affolement de son coeur face à toutes ses émotions et face encore aux troubles qu' il éprouvait, il n' était pas en état de réfléchir.

Un grondement sourd monta alors de la foule. Un grondement inhumain. Un grondement bien animal celui-là qui fit percuter Bella. Celle-ci décrocha du regard amoureusement planté dans le sien de Jacob et chercha des yeux la provenance de ce cri de désespoir parce qu' elle l' avait capté comme étant comme cela. Elle n' était pourtant restée en extase que quelques secondes pas plus mais assez pour que Jay s' en rende compte peut être. Et effectivement, Jay arrivait d' un pas assuré et colérique dans leur direction. Jacob qui était encore sous l' effet de l' imprégnation eut du mal à réagir et il fut hébété lorsqu' il prit un direct du gauche de Jay mais c' était un loup et sa nature reprit le dessus plus rapidement que prévu forçant Jay à se dévoiler aux yeux de Bella. Un magnifique loup roux fit son apparition dans un hurlement de douleur et alors que les lambeaux des vêtements qui avaient recouvert Jay retombaient mollement sur le sol, un deuxième craquement horrible se produisit laissant place à un loup roux identique au premier sous les yeux éberlués de Bella qui plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Les gens autour des loups s' écartèrent précipitamment alors que d' eux même, ils se dirigeaient à pas lents et en se toisant violemment vers la forêt. Les grognements étaient remplis de colère. Bella à présent aurait été incapable de dissocier les deux frères tellement leurs loups étaient identiques à la moustache près. Lorsque Jay décida d' attaquer sans fut trop pour Bella qui tomba dans les pommes. Jay et Jacob entrèrent alors dans une lutte à mort...

Peut être une heure plus tard, Bella rouvrit les yeux. Passé le temps de la stupeur, de la terreur, du mélange d' émotions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres qui lui étaient passées sur le corps. C' était la colère qui reprit le dessus. Elle se leva du canapé-où elle avait du être déposée-avec une vitesse effarante. Les yeux noircis par la rage qu' elle éprouvait contre toute la communauté, contre elle-même et bien évidemment contre Jay et Jacob, elle sortit de la maison et les chercha du regard.

-Où sont-ils? Vociféra-t-elle.

Les gens la regardaient ahuris devant la colère qui la faisait ressembler à une harpie. Le père des jumeaux se manifesta d' un air loin d' être serein.

-Ils sont partis se changer, Bella. Ils ne vont pas tarder, dit-il doucement, sûr qu' elle allait lui sauter à la gorge.

-Vous! Cria-t-elle. J' ai deux mots à vous dire et une sévère discussion va avoir lieu je vous le jure! S' exhorta-t-elle.

Elle vit Jay arrivé, habillé d' un simple jean et d' un tee-shirt col en «V». Sa moue terrifiante devait se lire sur son visage parce qu' elle vit l' autre frère faire profil bas qui revenait d' une autre direction. Elle n' attendit pas qu' ils arrivent à sa hauteur.

-Jaime William Black! Hurla-t-elle. La conversation c' est ici et maintenant avec la présence de qui tu veux mais t' as des explications à me donner avant que je joue à la pétanque avec tes boules! Claqua-t-elle.

Jacob se mit à rire.

-Toi?! La ferme. En tant voulu, on parlera toi et moi.

-Elle a du tempérament, souffla Billy. C' est bon de le savoir.

Jacob leva les mains en signe de rédition. Elle toisa Billy qui roula à reculons jusqu' aux lieux des festivités. Le mariage allait avoir un peu de retard.

-Je t' écoute, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas ici s' il te plait.

-Très bien! Allons marcher!

Il la précéda. Ils allèrent vers la forêt. Une fois bien caché par les arbres, ils se firent face.

-Je veux partir d' ici, s' exclama-t-elle. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus chez les fous!

-D' accord. Je ferais ce qu' il faudra si c' est ce que tu désires. En aucun cas je ne te forcerais à rester à la réserve.

-C' est quoi ce bordel, Jay? Qu' est-ce que tu es exactement?

-Tu n' as pas peur?

-Bien sûr que j' ai peur qu' est-ce que tu crois? Mais je suis encore plus en colère alors ç' a amoindri ma trouille. Alors j' attend?

-Je suis un loup-garou, Bella. Tout comme mon frère et quelques heureux membres de la tribu. Mais très peu sont issus d' une descendance comme la mienne. Mon père, Billy Black est le Chef de la tribu comme il te l' a dit mais c' est aussi le Gardien du secret de La Push. Il n' est pas métamorphe, lui. Mais mon grand-père Ephraïm Black en était un. Et mon frère et moi en sommes les dignes descendants.

-Qu' est-ce qui fait de vous des loup-garous?

-Les vampires, Bella.

-Les vampires? Mais... mais ça n' existe pas! S' époumona-t-elle complètement abasourdie.

-Bien sûr que si! Si nous existons forcément eux existent!

-Mais alors le Comte Dracula, les loups qui mangent des humains, tout ça est vrai?

-Je ne sais pas si le Comte Dracula a vraiment existé et les loup-garous qui mangent les Petits-Chaperon rouge, ça non c' est pas le cas. Je me nourris normalement Bella. Sous ma forme lupine je mange d' autres animaux, c' est tout.

-Eurk! Dit-elle dégoûtée.

Elle sembla réfléchir. Pleins de questions lui venaient, des questions plus ou moins importantes, il fallait qu' elle fasse le tri.

-Pourquoi tu as volé dans les plumes de ton frère? Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe entre vous? C' est un problème de mâle dominant?

-Tu es plus réfléchie que ce que tu veux bien laisser croire, Bella!

-Vous agissez comme une vraie meute n' est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Alors répond! Pour ton frère et Toi?

-C' est délicat pour moi dans parler, Bella...

-Où tu me parles maintenant ou tu ne me revoies plus jamais, Jay! Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Il tiqua alors elle était prête à rester avec lui ou du moins être là mais à condition qu' il lui raconte tout?! Ç' allait être dur. Et comment lui dire tout ça?

-Maintenant? Dit-il en essayant de gagner du temps.

-Maintenant, lui répondit-elle en le contrant du regard.

Il soupira de résignation. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et déjà qu' avec l' imprégnation de Jacob maintenant pour elle ç' allait être compliqué alors autant être franc le premier peut être qu' elle le préférerait à lui.

-Je suis ce qu' on appelle un mâle oméga. J' ai été répudié par la meute.

-Que fait-on là, alors?

-Très bonne question. En fait malgré que je sois un oméga et que je ne fasse plus partie de la meute, je suis toujours un loup-garou et je continue malgré tout à devoir écouter la voix de l' Alpha, du chef de meute si tu préfères.

Elle percuta aussi sec.

-Jacob! Sa voix! C' est ça qu' elle est différente de la tienne. C' est lui le Chef de meute, c' est ça?

-Oui, c' est ça! Mais il n' est pas tout seul, Sam est aussi un Alpha.

-Le marié? Mais pourquoi? Je croyais qu' il n' y avait qu' un chef par meute.

-C' est compliqué tout ça. Nous ne sommes pas une meute comme les autres précédemment. Jacob et moi n' avons pas été les premiers à muter, c' est Sam qui était le premier. Et donc forcément par le fait et qu' il s' avère être plus vieux que nous c' est à lui qu' est revenu le «trône» si tu préfères. Et de toute façon, Jacob et moi avions refusé notre rôle. Nous n' avons jamais aimé donné des ordres et contraindre les personnes à nous écouter nous plus que les autres. Ça n' est pas dans nos caractères.

-Pourtant, il est Alpha maintenant.

-Oui.

Il baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi lui et pas toi alors?

-Parce qu' il s' est passé des évènements qui nous ont séparé et qui nous ont forcé à choisir.

-Explique-toi!

-Il y a cinq ans, des vampires étaient installés à Forks, ils étaient là depuis longtemps et mon grand-père avait ratifié un traité avec eux. Ils semblaient très corrects et étaient végétariens...

-Végétariens? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui, végétariens! Ils ne se nourrissaient que du sang des animaux qu' ils chassaient.

-Beurk!

-Donc pas de sang humain. Et Grand-père Black leur avait autorisé de vivre sur notre territoire à condition qu' aucune vie humaine ne soit prise par aucun des membres de leur clan.

-Mais...

-Ils ont fait le maximum pour respecter à la lettre la pacte. Jusqu' à il y a cinq ans où l' une des leurs, une blonde sans cervelle et pas en phase avec la vie qu' elle menait a décidé qu' elle voulait un enfant à tout prix. Seulement, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de gosses. Mais elle a fait quelque chose d' irrationnel lorsqu' elle s' est rendue compte qu' il n' y avait aucun moyen pour elle d' avoir ce qu' elle désirait le plus, elle a donc transformé une toute jeune petite fille. Et ç' a tourné au cauchemar!

-Elle a rompu le pacte et vous avez dû les chasser c' est ça?

-Oui en gros c' est à peu près ça! La petite n' a pas pu se retenir et a fait un massacre dans la ville. Rosalie, la blonde a voulu la protéger quand nous sommes intervenus et ç' a dérapé. On les a attaqué, ils se sont défendus, j' ai voulu mettre un droit de veto sur certain des vampires qui ne nous avaient créé aucun problème mais personne ne m' a écouté et j' ai voulu m' interposer! Chose que je n' aurais jamais du faire.

-Ils t' ont banni parce que tu as voulu défendre des vampires?

-Oui et quelque part, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je suis né pour tuer des vampires pas pour les défendre.

-Mais tu as voulu être juste! S' écria-t-elle.

-Peut être ou peut être pas... soupira-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ton frère est un Alpha alors par rapport à toi?

-Parce que je me suis rebellé face à lui et à Sam et que ç' a déclenché en moi l' instinct de chef et que j' ai pris mon rôle d' Alpha à ce moment là, seulement Jacob a du le sentir et en a fait de même face à moi. Cependant, je ne suis pas resté longtemps un «One Position» puisqu' ils n' ont pas attendu cent cinquante ans pour prendre les décisions qui s' imposaient! Et comme Jacob avait l' ascendant sur moi parce qu' il est le premier né, mon autorité a été soufflé en un quart de seconde quant ils m' on passé de l' état de Chef suprême à l' état de Rien du Tout et pire que tout en version Oméga en prime!

-Je vois. Et maintenant je comprend un peu plus ta réaction.

-Le mariage a du commencer sans nous, dit-il un peu dans le vague.

-Tant pis!

-Tu veux toujours repartir?

-J' ai encore des choses à savoir?

-Oui beaucoup.

-Alors je resterais le temps qu' il faudra pour les apprendre! En attendant c' est impoli d' être invité à un mariage et de se faire porter absent pour cause de crise de nerfs, non?

-Oui probablement, sourit-il timidement.

Elle se retourna pour reprendre le chemin qui les avait mené jusqu' ici à l' envers quand Jay lui attrapa doucement le bras, la retenant.

-Attend! Dit-il la gorge noué à présent.

-Je t' aime. Il faut que tu me croies, Bella. Et je voulais pas tout ça.

-Je le sais, Jay. Laisse-moi du temps pour assimiler, d' accord.

-D' accord, dit-il la voix étranglée par l' émotion.

Il reprit.

-Une dernière chose. Evite mon frère, s' il te plait.

-De quoi as-tu peur?

-De rien, c' est juste que de le savoir près de toi, ça me rend dingue, c' est tout!

-Tu es jaloux?

-Ben, il y a de quoi, il est bien plus majestueux que moi!

-Oui mais il n' est pas toi! Enfin pas tout à fait...sembla-t-elle réfléchir devant sa pensée pour le moins ambigüe.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Jay et Bella n' étaient pas très à l' aise à cette cérémonie si particulière. On avait exigé que Jay soit là mais on n' avait pas recouru à sa personne faisant partie de la meute même en tant qu' oméga. Il ne voyait définitivement pas pourquoi il avait été obligé d' être présent à cet événement. Leah se dirigea alors vers eux, ils étaient en retrait par rapport à la fête qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux mais n' y étaient pas vraiment. Bella était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Beaucoup de choses s' étaient déroulés ce soir qui lui gonflaient le crâne de questions de toutes sortes. Jay quant à lui n' était pas vraiment là non plus, se sentant rejeté par sa propre meute et par certain de ces membres qui le regardaient plutôt froidement et d' autres de ces congénères qui n' osaient pas se montrer avenant avec lui comme autrefois. Les anciens ne le regardaient même pas. Il soupira en espérant que ce calvaire ne durerait plus très longtemps. Leah vint le sortir de sa semi-léthargie.

-Tu veux bien danser avec la mariée? Demanda celle-ci.

-Que vont dire les autres? Et Sam?

-On s' en fout des autres! Et t' inquiètes pas pour Sam! Lui déclara-t-elle.

Il pesa le pour et le contre un instant mais Leah le suppliait du regard.

-Ok.

Il la suivit en se disant que ça faisait bien longtemps qu' il n' avait pas discuté avec son ancienne meilleure amie... à vrai dire ça faisait une éternité! Au bas mot, cinq ans! Ça faisait cinq ans qu' il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde y compris avec elle, même si elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de le joindre. Il n' avait pas pu l' affronter. C' était trop dur, il avait voulu rompre tout lien le rattachant à son passé et à la meute.

-Comment tu vas?

-Tu me demandes ça comme si ça faisait deux jours que tu ne m' avais pas vu, Leah!

-Je sais mais je te parle de maintenant, Jay! Tout le monde l' a senti, tu sais!

-Et tu voudrais quoi? Que je saute au plafond en hurlant de joie?

-Non je veux tout simplement que tu me dises ce que tu vas faire, Jay?

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Que je me rebelle à nouveau? Et qu' ils me chassent encore de mon territoire? En prime, il est en droit de me la prendre! Et il le fera tu le sais!

-T' énerves pas! Je veux juste t' apporter mon soutien. Si tu arrondissais les angles ça pourrait peut être se passer différemment tu sais! Parles-en à Sam si tu veux! Où je peux peut être lui en souffler un mot, moi.

-Leah je te remercie mais je n' ai pas besoin que tu parles pour moi, dit-il sèchement à la jeune femme.

-Je fais ça pour toi, Jay alors tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de reconnaissance, ronchonna Leah.

-Je ne t' ai rien demandé, bon sang! Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me défendre?

-Parce que c' est injuste ce qu' ils t' ont fait et Sam se sent coupable!

-Alors parce que Sam se sent coupable, tu te vois d' en l' obligation de me soutenir aujourd' hui! Mais tu fais partis de la meute de mon frère et là, tu trahis ton chef, si je ne m' abuse?!

-Je ne le trahis pas. Je vous adore tous les deux bien que j' ai une préférence pour toi depuis qu' on est tout petit, Jacob se débrouillera toujours tout seul et n' a besoin de personne derrière lui, toi tu es plus tendre, Jay! Lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Autrement dit, je n' ai pas la carrure d' un chef?

-Quoi que tu en dises, si! Mais pas tant que Jacob sera vivant! Il sera toujours plus fort que toi!

-Essaies-tu de me dire que j' ai perdu Bella d' avance?

-Je ne sais pas, Jay. Et toi qu' en penses-tu?

-Que je me battrais jusqu' à la mort pour elle et que je ne lâcherais pas mon imprégné au bénéfice de mon frère! Ça il en ait hors de question, Leah!

-D' accord mais vous allez devoir apprendre à cohabiter parce que Bella ne pourra pas se séparer de vous deux à présent, tu en es conscient j' espère?

-Plus que tu ne le crois! Mais je pense aussi qu' elle peut être capable de choisir.

-Et moi je ne le penses pas, Jay! Tu devrais aller voir le vieux Quil Ateara, il connait des légendes encore plus anciennes que celles de ton père, il t' expliquera mieux que personne toutes ces histoires d' imprégnation. Je souhaite seulement que vous pourrez mettre de côté tous vos différents pour elle!

-Je t' avoue que c' est ça qui me fait le plus peur! J' ai failli le tuer une fois je ne sais pas si ça n' arrivera pas une deuxième fois. Je ne le supporte pas, je ne lui fais pas confiance et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu' il a fait!

-Pour elle, il va le falloir, Jay! Ou vous allez être malheureux tous les trois!

-Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ça? Que je lui pardonne d' avoir réduit en cendres celle que j' aimais! S' énerva-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas mais sinon vous êtes morts d' avance tous les trois! Alors trouve une solution et vite! Et si tu as besoin je serais toujours là et c' est une promesse, Jay!

Tout en continuant à danser avec Leah, Jay inspira profondément. Quelque part cette discussion avec elle, lui avait fait du bien et remis plus ou moins les idées en place. Malgré tout son ressenti, elle avait raison, il fallait qu' il fasse table rase du passé s' il voulait que sa relation avec Bella continue mais il ne supportait pas de devoir la partager avec un assassin et pourtant il allait falloir passer outre, il allait falloir qu' il discute avec son frère. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à régler avec toutes ces histoires, ça l' écoeurait pour le moment d' y penser comme ça mais plus le temps passerait et effectivement plus l' étau se resserrerait entre eux trois. Il n' aurait pas le choix. Son coeur se comprima alors qu' il la vit danser avec son frère, la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait se passer pour lui était en marche. Son frère, Bella et lui n' y pouvait absolument rien, c' était le destin qui leur avait octroyé ces rôles et personne d' autre! Mais il était effondré parce qu' il voyait bien qu' après tout les efforts et la distance qu' il avait mis entre lui et sa tribu, ses racines venaient l' arracher à nouveau à sa tranquillité et à son bonheur qui jusqu' à maintenant semblait parfait. Et il avait peur aussi que d' une certaine façon, elle l' aime plus que lui.

-Détends-toi! Tu les verras plus souvent que tu ne le crois comme ça!

-Je sais mais j' y peux rien, j' ai déjà l' impression de la perdre.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Dans quelques années, vous en rirez et c' est à trois que vous danserez sur la piste! Rit gentiment Leah.

-Mouais! On verra... (il laissa un blanc) Au fait, tu es ravissante ce soir et resplendissante je dirais même. Le mariage te va bien.

-Merci, Jay. Et je te souhaite de vivre ça aussi.

Il sourit puis il se tut.

Jacob et Bella dansait depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait essayé de résister aux grands yeux noirs si sûr d' eux quand il la détaillait. Elle était prise dans un tourbillon avec lui comme au début qu' elle était avec Jay, peut être qu' il avait la même aura qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Jay était très animal par moment mais Jacob avait ce côté félin en plus! Prédateur de premier ordre, était-ce parce qu' il vivait ici à La Push et qu' il se changeait davantage en cet énorme loup roux plus souvent que Jay. Pourtant souvent son amoureux la surprenait arrivant derrière elle s' en faire de bruit ou la regardant avec une envie que ses yeux se changeaient en un éclair et elle savait pour l' avoir constaté à de nombreuses reprises qu' il n' était pas bon si frotter, Jay était carrément une brute sanguinaire si on touchait à ce qu' il aimait le plus entre autre: elle. Ils étaient identiques tout en étant quelque peu différent. Jacob était un Alpha, Jay un Oméga! Là aussi c' était une différence!

-Comment as-tu connu mon frère? Je peux te tutoyer? Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, lui dit-il pour conclure sa demande.

-Oui, on va se tutoyer c' est plus facile. Jay et moi allions chez le même teinturier. Et un soir nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour retirer nos tenues de circonstance comme nous les appelons maintenant!...

Elle sourit joliment et ça égratigna Jacob qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir avoir la femme à présent qu' il désirait le plus au monde. Après tout, Jay et elle étaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois et il avait de l' avance quant à la connaître et à priori elle en était mordue. Pas de lui mais de son frère. Il grinça des dents devant ce fait accompli.

-... du coup il m' a invité à boire un café au bar du coin et ç' a fonctionné entre nous. Entre autre Jay se passera à présent d' aller chez le teinturier! Signala-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Parce que le seul costume qu' il possédait a volé en lambeaux lorsqu' il s' est... enfin tu vois quoi! Lui raconta-t-elle avant de baisser son regard.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu ton frère?

-Je ne le déteste pas! Lui en revanche...

-Je crois qu' il n' a pas tort! Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu l' as chassé de la meute?!

-Je pense pour de bonnes raisons! Quand on est un loup-garou censé protéger la tribu et les humains contre les vampires, on ne retourne pas sa veste comme il l' a fait, dit-il de façon arrogante.

-Il avait peut être une bonne raison que tu n' as pas voulu écouter et justifier, lui répondit-elle. Tu as peut être eu peur de passer pour un traitre aux yeux de ta meute si tu soutenais TON frère! Grogna-t-elle.

-De quel droit tu me juges? Me connais-tu seulement?

-Assez pour me faire une petite idée de ton arrogance bien prononcée et ta peur de ne plus être le premier, ragea-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas toujours le premier! La preuve en est! C' est juste que je suis censé montrer le bonne exemple! Sais-tu ce que c' est d' être un Chef Bella?

-Quelle preuve? Et non, je ne sais pas et je ne veux surtout pas le devenir quand je vois comment ça rend les gens!

-Laisse tomber! Déclara-t-il.

-De quoi?

-Cette conversation! Elle ne mènera à rien. Je pense que tu n' as pas tous les éléments en main, Bella pour juger de ma loyauté envers mon frère. Tacla-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Vous me cachez encore des choses?

-Plus que tu ne le crois! La vie même ici repose sur un mystère pour bon nombre de personnes! Tu apprendras avec le temps Bella que la vie à la réserve se cache derrière des secrets tous plus lourds les uns que les autres.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? Je n' ai pas l' intention de revenir et Jay non plus je pense! Vous l' avez piégé ce soir mais c' est la dernière fois, je vous le promet!

Jacob éclata de rire, un rire si pur qu' il embrouilla Bella qui ne comprenait plus ce qui arrivait. Bon sang! Elle était troublé juste par sa voix.

-Tu reviendras et je suis prêt à en mettre ma main au feu! Claironna-t-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas demander une chose pareille! Tu ne me connais pas non plus! Contra-t-elle.

-C' est vrai, lui dit-il. Mais tu ne vas plus pouvoir te passer de moi, se gonfla-t-il d' arrogance.

-De toi?

A son tour, Bella pouffa de rire. Jay se retourna plusieurs fois déstabilisé par ce qu' il se passait entre Bella et son frère. Jacob lui la regardait comme une pierre précieuse qui brillait entre ses mains déjà assoiffé de pouvoir l' avoir rien qu' à lui.

-Tu ne manques pas d' air! Je suis avec ton frère! Il avait raison en me disant de ne pas trainer dans tes girons. Je comprend sa jalousie maintenant! Dis-moi c' est un jeu que tu joues? Tu essaies toujours de lui piquer ses petites-amies? Vous vous faites ça depuis que vous êtes en âge de sortir avec des demoiselles? Parce que là c' est hilarant de voir ta réaction de gamin pré-pubère devant la dernière photo du mannequin à la mode! Se moqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda éberlué par sa remarque. Elle osait aller contre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle était persuadée de n' aimer que Jay mais elle ne savait pas combien elle allait se planter. Elle lui résistait mais jusqu' à quand. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme dans les écrits. En plus si la femme qu' il convoitait à présent avait du répondant et un sacré caractère. Jay avait eu de la chance sur ce coup là! Il se prit à penser de savoir si ç' aurait été comme ça leur rencontre...

-Ok! D' accord, j' avoue que des fois je me faisais passer pour lui pour pouvoir essayer d' embrasser certaines de ses petites-copines juste pour voir si elles embrassaient bien, dit-il presque sérieusement ce qui décontenança Bella.

-Oh!

-Mais je suis sûr qu' il en a fait autant! S' exclama-t-il.

-Il ne m' en a pas parlé en tout cas, répondit-elle.

-Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Sujet sensible?

-Non mais Jay n' est pas là pour répondre et je ne veux pas qu' on m' accuse de dire des choses à l' encontre de celui-ci sans qu' il puisse se défendre.

Jacob avait bien joué sur ce coup-là. Bella en fut touchée.

-De quoi veux-tu qu' on parle alors?

-De toi! Que fais-tu dans la vie?

-Rien d' exceptionnel!

-C' est-à-dire?

-Je suis réceptionniste dans une administration.

-Tu réponds au téléphone, c' est ça?

-Oui c' est ça! T' es pas si bête! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je vais oublier cet affront, dit-il solennellement. Qu' aimes-tu faire autrement? Tes hobbies?

-J' aime aller à des concerts de rock et j' aime faire de la photo.

-D' accord! Tu es à la fois le Yin et le Yang à toi toute seule. Intéressant...

-...

Elle le regarda en le questionnant du regard.

-Quelque chose de calme contre quelque chose d' énergique! La photo contre le rock! Précisa-t-il. Mon frère doit beaucoup t' aimer pour t' avoir laissé venir ici, suggéra-t-il tout à coup comme s' il pensait tout haut.

-Hum! Oui j' espère en tout cas...

-Il a bien de la chance...

Jacob la laissa méditer sur ses dernières paroles au milieu de la piste de danse et partit vers la forêt. Bella n' avait pas compris ce qu' il venait de se passer mais eut la certitude que Jacob allait bientôt être sous sa forme lupine. Et un état de manque se fit tout à coup sentir dans son espace certes mais aussi dans son coeur, dans ses poumons et dans ses pensées... quelqu' un venait de lui capturer son âme pour la deuxième fois. Jay arriva derrière elle et l' enlaça, elle se sentit d' un coup rassérénée comme s' il comblait le trou laisser par le départ de Jacob.

-Il est en loup n' est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle à Jay.

-Oui mais comment?...

-Je le ressens. Est-ce que je vais aussi le ressentir pour toi?

-Oui probablement ma Chérie.

Il lui embrassa le cou pour la détendre mais curieusement elle l' était...déjà.

-Tu veux qu' on rentre chez mon père.

-Oui, je suis fatiguée, je veux bien.

-Allons dire bonne nuit, alors, suggéra-t-il.

Il lui attrapa la main et d' office il l' entraina vers les mariés...

Cette nuit là, vu que personne n' était rentré à la maison, Billy s' attardait probablement exprès aux festivités afin de les laisser décompresser. Jay fit l' amour à son imprégnée comme si sa vie en dépendait et Bella se donna de toutes ses forces mais en même temps elle pensait à la bête sauvage qu' elle sentait rôder autour de la maison et qu' elle sentait s' insinuer en elle presque comme le faisait à l' instant même Jay...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain fut rude, déjà parce que Jay et Bella n' avait pas beaucoup dormi, de deux parce que Jay n' avait presque pas fermé l' oeil; Bella avait rêvé de Jacob susurrant son prénom presque intimement ce qui donnait la nausée à Jay de bon matin et en prime son frère était là à leur réveil. Du moins dans la maison. Bella dormait toujours et il se leva agacé par la présence de son frère dans la maison et agacé par ce qu' il avait entendu sortir de la bouche de sa moitié! Il avait envie de tuer Jacob à nouveau comme cette fois là... Il serrait poings et dents, respira profondément alors qu' il tremblait de tous ses membres réussissant à se ressaisir avant que malheur n' arrive et avant de descendre rejoindre son père et ce type qui ne pouvait pas être son frangin malgré leur ressemblance, ça n' était pas possible!

-Salut! Dit Jacob docilement à l' arrivée de son frère dans la cuisine. Bien dormi?! Plus une demande qui ne nécessitait pas de réponse.

-Tu dois bien le savoir! Ironisa Jay.

-Hum! Oui c' est exact, répondit celui-ci sans plus de cérémonie.

-Les garçons! Vous n' allez pas commencer! Dit Billy de sa voix de sage.

-Il n' a qu' à dégager de la maison pendant que j' y suis! Il peut bien faire ça nous repartons ce soir! S' énerva Jay.

-Jay! Gronda Billy. Pas sous mon toit.

-Vous repartez ce soir? Dit un Jacob paniqué.

-Oui, on a une vie loin de Toi et de La Push! Lui fit-il remarquer. Et franchement, je préfère.

-Mais tu ne peux pas! S' écria Jacob.

-J' vais me gêner!

-ça n' est pas à toi de choisir pour elle! S' énerva Jacob.

-Et encore moins à toi! Répondit celui-ci avec violence. Si tu crois que je vais te la laisser, tu te trompes, Jacob.

-Tu n' auras pas le choix!

-C' est ce qu' on verra.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe ici? S' écria Bella les sourcils froncés.

-Une dispute entre frères! Dit Jacob que la présence de Bella avait radouci. Rien de plus normal.

-Ouais c' est ça surtout entre vous! Maugréa-t-elle. Et quelle était la cause de cette dispute? S' enquit-elle.

-Toi! Répondit du tac au tac Jacob.

Bella parut surprise.

-Moi? Mais pourquoi?

-Je disais à mon frère que c' était bête que vous partiez ce soir. On a pas eu l' occasion de se parler tous les trois. Et il a décrété que tu ne désirais pas rester de toute façon. Alors je lui ai fait remarquer qu' il n' avait pas à décider pour toi.

C' était une demi vérité. Jay, Jacob et Billy dont ce dernier avait été témoin de la scène entre les deux frères le savaient pertinemment.

-Ok! Je vois! Effectivement je suis la seule à décider de ce que je désire et ni toi et ni ton frère n' avez de droit dans ce cas là mais Jacob, je vis avec Jay et s' il part de la réserve, je pars aussi. Et entre autre, nous reprenons le travail comme tout le monde dès demain matin! Est-ce que cette raison est suffisante à tes yeux?

-Je crois que ça ira en effet, souffla-t-il bougon d' un coup de se faire remettre en place.

-Et une dernière chose et là je m' adresse à votre père et à toi Jacob. Si Jay ne veut plus revenir ici, je serais d' accord avec lui. Il ne se sent pas chez lui et vous ne faites pas particulièrement d' effort pour rétablir ni le contact ni quoi que ce soit pour que Jay soit à l' aise sur son propre territoire. Ah! Et ne vous inquiétez pas ce qu' il se passe ici je n' irais pas le raconter! De toute façon qui me croirait, on me prendrait probablement pour une folle! J' espère en tout cas que vous méditerez ces paroles! Ça vous aidera peut être et vous permettra de peut être un jour nous revoir ici!

Jay était sous le choc du franc parlé de sa moitié. Bella prenait sa défense et c' était un très bon point pour lui. Jacob savait à présent ce qui lui restait à faire s' il voulait évidemment revoir Bella. De toute façon, il se plierait à elle, l' imprégnation ne lui permettrait pas de vivre loin d' elle pendant trop longtemps. Billy eut un léger sourire qu' il tenta de cacher.

-Pourquoi ce sourire, Billy? Demanda Bella.

-Parce que vous allez former un sacré trio! Puis il partit dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa troupe de bras-cassés sans laisser à Bella le temps de rétorquer et de comprendre ce qu' il avait voulu dire.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre, Jay collant davantage Bella et regardant son frère de travers dès qu' il osait poser les yeux sur son amoureuse. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, sans toutefois parler plus que ça et en supportant difficilement la présence des uns des autres. C' était un calvaire pour Jay. C' était stressant pour Bella. C' était euphorisant pour Jacob et c' était tendu pour Billy. Voilà à quoi se résumait ce repas typique chez les Black! Il ne manquait plus que les jumelles à l' appel et c' était la ruine de la maison assurée!

Il était temps de partir pour Jay et Bella. Celle-ci remercia Billy pour son hospitalité et lui promit que s' il faisait tous un effort qu' il serait possible qu' ils reviennent. Elle lui avait dit ça tout doucement dans l' oreille faisant plaisir à Billy. Les garçons étaient dehors à se regarder en chien de faïence. Jay n' était pas bon et Jacob était étrangement serein ce que percevait Jay que ça rendait nerveux au plus haut point.

-J' ai le droit de lui dire au revoir en privé? Demanda Jacob.

-Pourquoi faire? Pour essayer de te la mettre dans la poche? C' est hors de question! Cracha Jay.

-Non. Ça j' ai pas besoin de le faire.

Jay ne releva pas le sous-entendu mais grinça des dents devant l' arrogance de son frère. Jacob reprit.

-Si je ne dois pas la revoir, tu peux au moins me laisser ce petit rien.

-Tu sais très bien que tu l' as reverra! S' énerva Jay.

-Oui c' est vrai! Mais toi mieux que quiconque peut comprendre ce que je vais endurer pendant qu' elle sera loin de moi. Je ne te demande pas ta pitié juste un moment avec elle pour pouvoir encaisser le coup de la séparation, c' est tout Jay! Dit Jacob honnêtement.

Jay réfléchit. Il savait mieux que n' importe qui ce que son frère allait endurer parce qu' il l' avait vécu lui même. Et même s' il détestait l' idée que son frère puisse être en manque de sa moitié, il était conscient que de toute façon ce serait pareil pour Bella. Il détestait son frère mais il comprenait qu' il n' avait pas le choix. Ça se ferait quoi qu' il fasse, un jour il serait obligé d' accepter que Jacob soit aussi l' autre moitié de Bella. Encore cette envie de vomir lui envahissant la bouche à la pensée qu' un jour il l' embrasserait tout comme lui le faisait et qu' elle aimerait ça! Eurk! Ça le dégoûtait!

-Ok! Lâcha-t-il froidement.

-Merci, répondit solanellement Jacob.

Bella apparut à ce moment là comme si elle avait deviné que la conversation des deux frères était terminée. Jay fit un signe de tête entendu à Jacob.

-Bella? Je peux te parler en privé, demanda Jacob.

Elle regarda en direction de Jay.

-Vas-y c' est bon, je t' attend.

Jacob passa à côté de Bella lui demandant du regard de le suivre. Jay s' exprima alors dans sa langue tribale. Celle que ses ancêtres lui avait appris. Celle que Jacob connaissait aussi. Au moins là, il saurait... Il lui demanda de rester correct et de ne rien tenter pour le moment qui ne pourrait effrayer Bella.

-C' est quoi cette langue? Demanda Bella en regardant Jay.

Jacob répondait au même moment à Jay dans le même registre, qu' il savait quand même ce qu' il faisait... Bella continua sur sa lancée complètement ahurie. Elle ne savait pas que son amoureux parlait un dialecte probablement désuète depuis de nombreuses années.

-C' était quoi ça? Du sanscrit? Demanda-t-elle alors que les deux frères se toisaient en finissant leur conversation.

-Du Quileute! Rétorqua Jay.

-La langue de nos ancêtres compléta Jacob. Viens, lui dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils partirent en direction du garage attenant à la maison au rouge fané sous les yeux de Jay qui les mains dans les poches était rongé de jalousie.

Bella et Jacob entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à deux pièces de maison qu' on aurait fusionné ensemble pour qu' elle ne fasse plus qu' un-comme Jay, Bella et Jacob eux-mêmes-sauf que là c' était un garage! Un immense garage où trônait un vieille Golf en pièces détachées pour ainsi dire. Bella regarda longuement autour d' elle et s' attarda sur la voiture. Jacob fixa alors à son tour le vieux tacot.

-Je suis entrain de la retaper, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Ah ok! Tu aimes bricoler?

-Pas qu' un peu, ria-t-il.

-Tu es mécano? S' enquit-elle.

-Non, je suis charpentier mais j' aime retaper des vieux trucs! Je suis un manuel, rougit-elle délicieusement.

-Oh! Un point commun avec ton frère, dit-elle.

-Oui, je sais... nous avons beaucoup de point commun mais nous sommes si différents sur beaucoup trop de choses, tu sais, lui expliqua-t-il à nouveau, l' air défait.

Elle l' observa un instant, sa réaction l' avait déstabilisé.

-Tu aimes ton frère? Enfin, je veux dire comme on aime un frère?

Le sous-entendu de Bella était plus que palpable, elle voulait savoir si Jacob aimait assez son frère pour pouvoir tout oublier de leurs querelles et de faire table rase du passé.

-Bien sûr! Tu crois quoi? Que parce que nous sommes en désaccord il n' est pas mon frère?

-Je ne sais pas... il te déteste... je supposais de même... et tu l' as banni!

-Je sais qu' il me déteste mais il n' a pas compris mon geste, dit-il en baissant la tête presque honteux de devoir se justifier devant son imprégnée. Si je l' ai banni c' était pour son bien, il aurait pu y laisser sa vie ce que je ne voulais pas, c' est mon frère...

-C' est quoi l' histoire? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je préfère que ce soit lui qui t' en parle ou il va encore m' accuser de tous les maux du monde! Si tu voudras un autre point de vue pour te faire ta propre opinion alors je serais là mais pas avant qu' il ne t' ait tout raconté.

-C' est si grave que ça?

-Pour nous oui, Bella mais je n' ai plus à le juger aujourd' hui... et puis, il y a toi maintenant.

-Moi? Qu' ais-je avoir là-dedans?

-Tant de choses, si tu savais... Dit-il en respirant à plein poumons une fois la tête relevée fixant le toit du garage.

-Il y a vraiment trop de secrets ici! Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour toutes ses cachoteries, déplora-t-elle lascivement.

-Si... tu fais partie de nous maintenant... Je... je ne peux pas tout t' expliquer mais dorénavant tu es importante pour notre communauté.

-Tu ne m' en dis que trop et pas assez, Jacob! Grogna-t-elle.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas te bousculer... ou j' aurais mon frère sur le dos, ria-t-il doucement.

Elle le contempla et diverses émotions semblèrent tout d' un coup l' envelopper. Elle se sentait étonnée, surprise, attirée par ce frère qui ressemblait tant physiquement à son petit-ami, déstabilisée par le peu de choses qu' il lui confiait à cet instant même, énervée de ne pas tout savoir et de devoir attendre, mise au pied du mur de savoir qu' elle était importante à présent à leurs yeux et pourquoi d' ailleurs? Et le pire de tout, elle se sentait une envie de revenir au plus vite ici alors qu' elle n' était même pas encore partie. Une attraction gravitationnelle ne la quittant pas qu' elle en avait des frissons dans tout le corps alors que Jacob à présent la fixait avec des prunelles dont le feu intense jaillissait de ses iris charbonneuses et la faisait se consumer sur place. Elle aurait donner n' importe quoi pour lui saisir cette chevelure ébène de ses propres mains et de coller sa bouche sur les délicieuses lèvres qui l' appelaient à la dégustation. Mais bon sang! C' était le frère de son compagnon, c' était son beau-frère à elle! Mais Dieu qu' il était parfait tout comme Jay! Il fallait qu' elle se ressaisisse avant qu' il ne voit son trouble. Elle voulu tousser pour reprendre pied mais c' était trop tard, Jacob amenuisant les quelques centimètres qui les séparait en seulement deux enjambées , en un quart de seconde, il refermait ses mains sur ses hanches et en un dizième de secondes, il avait posé ses lèvres qu' elle avait désirée quelques instant plutôt sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, charnues et véloces de surcroit qu' elle en perdit la tête quelques secondes. Mais quand elle percuta que ce n' était pas bien pour eux trois, elle repoussa Jacob énergiquement et lui balança une claque mémorable en travers du visage.

-Aïe! Mais t' es dingue! Geignit Jacob la main posée sur sa joue rougie.

-Et toi, alors? T' es un grand malade! Tu dis aimer ton frère? Après ça, j' ai du mal à te croire! Vociféra Bella.

-Crois-le ou pas, c' est la vérité! Et excuses-moi, voilà! Rouspéta Jacob.

-Je n' accepte pas tes excuses! C' est pas à moi que tu dois les faire en prime! Cingla-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber! Fais comme si ça n' était pas arrivé! Grogna-t-il.

-Ben voyons! T' as peur de te prendre une droite par ton frère?

-Bien sûr que non! Tu comprendras bientôt de toute façon! S' énerva-t-il.

-Je comprendrais quoi? Bon sang! Mais vous allez m' expliquer le problème, cria-t-elle.

Ce qui alarma Jay qui accourut comme un damné. Il entra dans le garage vrillant à moitié la porte et fixa les deux occupants de la pièce, interdit. Jacob se massait encore sa joue endolorie bien qu' il fut un loup la marque n' en était pas moins visible même si la douleur était feinte et Bella faisait face à son frère les poings sur les hanches entrain de cracher du feu comme un dragon à l' encontre de celui-ci.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe ici? Jacob? Bella?

-Rien! On est en désaccord. C' est une furie ta petite-amie, grogna-t-il.

-Une furie? Tu m' embrasses contre mon gré et tu te demandes encore pourquoi je t' ai giflé? Mais t' as un sérieux problème mon vieux!

Au moment même où Bella finissait sa phrase le poing de Jay avait atterri sur le nez de son frère le lui cassant au passage. Jacob perdit l' équilibre et tomba en se cognant sur le bord de sa voiture en pièces détachées. Il s' étala de tout son long et fut un instant dans les vapes avant de reprendre une semi conscience.

-Jay! Hurla Bella. Mais t' es dingue aussi, c' est pas possible! Pas un pour rattraper l' autre, Cria-t-elle. Aide-moi, il est dans les choux!

Bella se précipita vers Jacob, elle s' agenouilla parterre et doucement regarda délicatement si Jacob était blessé. A priori, oui, vu le sang qui s' étalait sous sa tête. Bella ravala sa nausée, elle avait horreur de l' odeur et de la vue du sang mais elle fit un énorme effort.

-Il n' a qu' à se débrouiller! Dit Jay désinvolte.

-Il est blessé et il aurait pu se tuer, Jay! Tu es un imbécile! Hurla-t-elle.

Jay resta surpris quelques secondes puis vint aider Bella à vérifier l' état de son frère.

-Il s' en remettra, c' est juste une bonne coupure au cuir chevelu.

-Une coupure? Mais il a perdu des litres de sang! S' exclama-t-elle.

-La tête saigne beaucoup et on a l' impression de se vider mais crois-moi en plus à l' heure qu' il est, sa coupure se résorbe.

-Hein?

-Régénération!

-Hein?

-Les loups possèdent une guérison ultra rapide presque spontanée. Dans quelques minutes, Jacob ouvrira les yeux et sa blessure sera refermée.

-Pffffffffff! Drôle de phénomène!

-Si tu savais... marmonna Jay.

Jacob bougea et cligna des yeux.

-Jacob, tu m' entends? Demanda Bella.

Elle avait placé la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux afin qu' il ne baigne plus dans son sang. Sa chevelure corbeau était toute poisseuse par le flux rougeâtre.

-Bella... soupira-t-il.

-ça va? S' enquit-elle.

Il ne répondit que d' un bref signe de tête. Il clignait des yeux, ses cils voltigèrent.

-Répète après moi, Jacob...

-De quoi?

-Répète après moi, c' est pour voir si tous tes neurones sont en place.

-Hum...

-Répète! An-ti-cons-ti-tu-tion-nel-le-ment. Vas-y à toi!

-T' as pas un autre mot plus facile?

-Répète, je te dis! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Ok! Ans-ti-cons-tu-ti-tion-nel-le-ment!

-Jay! Il déraille! Il faut l' emmener à l' hôpital, paniqua-t-elle.

-Mon frère fait l' idiot pour t' amadouer! Grogna Jay.

-Mais non, tu vois bien qu' il va pas bien!

-Bella, je t' assure qu' il se joue de toi!

Jacob ne put s' empêcher de rire ce qui déclencha une nouvelle claque de la part de Bella et un regard assassin puis satyrique de la part de Jay.

-Anticonstitutionnellement! Le voilà ton mot. Je vais bien. Mais merci de t' en être inquiétée malgré que t' aurais pu éviter de me frapper à nouveau.

-Tu m' exaspères au plus au point, Jacob! Vociféra Bella.

-Tu diras pas toujours ça crois-moi!

-Je ne dirais rien du tout parce qu' on ne se reverra pas! Cingla-t-elle ce qui fit blêmir Jacob et tira un sourire à Jay qui lui souffla tout bas.

-Elle te déteste maintenant, c' est bien! Lui dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, rétorqua Jacob.

Jay le fusilla du regard.

-Tu changeras d' avis et j' attend de voir, maintenant! Combien de temps tu tiendras! Dit Jacob.

-Toute la vie! Lui lança-t-elle énervée.

-C' est ce qu' on verra, ria-t-il en se relevant.

-Jay on y va ou je vais le tuer de mes propres mains, ordonna Bella.

-Oui, Chérie! Dit Jay ravi.

Bella sortit du garage en trombe et se dirigea vers la voiture.

-Tu m' embrasses pas, Chérie?

-Dans tes rêves, hurla-t-elle.

Jacob ria de plus belle. Jay quant à lui changea de visage.

-Ne t' avises plus jamais de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire ou cette fois c' est moi qui te tue! Lui promit-il.

-Tu sais très bien que c' est trop tard, le toisa-t-il. Ah et au fait, je serrais toi je lui dirais tout sur ton passé, j' ai pas envie qu' elle l' apprenne par quelqu' un d' autre et que tu dises que j' en ai profité pour te la voler! Lui dit-il narquois avec un clin d' oeil.

-C' était dans mes intentions, grogna Jay.

-Tu vas lui parler de notre problème triangulaire?

-Pas pour le moment tant qu' elle est loin de toi, je n' en vois pas la nécessité!

-Elle reviendra d' elle-même, Jay que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Et si elle résistait parfaitement à l' attirance-si toutefois il y en a une parce que pour le moment elle te déteste-que feras-tu?

-Elle ne résistera pas. Elle a pas résisté tout à l' heure, je l' ai senti! C' est juste qu' elle est trop correcte envers toi.

-A d' autres! Elle t' a giflé!

-Oui parce qu' elle savait que tu n' étais pas loin et la peur que tu nous surprennes est passée par au-dessus de ses impulsions. Tu ne l' as pas ressentie?

Jay fit une moue qui voulait tout dire.

-Donc tu vois, elle me désire déjà.

-Arrêtes avec ça ou je te colle une autre droite. Je l' emmène loin. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur! Comme on dit. Tu ne la reverras pas! Grogna Jay.

Jacob ria de plus belle. Jay vexé, partit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bella tournait dans son appartement comme une lionne en cage se rongeant les ongles. Jay ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de son passé et la visite à La Push renvoyée aux oubliettes. Il n' avait probablement pas l' intention de remettre toute cette histoire sur le tapis. Cependant Bella avait fortement envie de savoir, savoir pourquoi elle se sentait mal depuis qu' ils étaient revenus, savoir ce que signifiait le peu d' information que lui avait fourni Jacob. Elle décida donc de préparer un bon petit repas à Jay et ça tombait bien c' était leur jour de congé. Jay était partit toute la journée travailler dans la maison d' un ami pour l' aider à la terminer en temps et en heure, c' était l' idéal.

Tout en préparant le dîner, elle repensa que ces derniers temps rien ne tournait rond, Jay semblait se refermer sur lui-même et elle, toutes les nuits, ses rêves étaient de plus en plus étranges. Elle se réveillait en sueur comme si elle avait couru un marathon sans même se souvenir de ce qu' il s' y passait pour une grande partie. Elle savait seulement qu' une impression de bien-être la possédait et l' aidait aussitôt à se rendormir calmement. Elle savait aussi que Jay et Jacob faisaient partie de ses rêves mais elle n' arrivait pas à en retirer un sens.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand Jay passa la porte d' entrée. Il semblait éreinté et était manifestement sale. Bella lui sourit, il le lui rendit.

-Salut, Chérie, dit-il d' un ton fatigué.

-Salut mon amour, lui répondit-elle joyeusement.

-Je vais me doucher de suite. Ça sent bon...

-Repas fait maison!

-Je me dépêche.

Jay partit prendre sa douche pendant que Bella finissait de mettre la vaisselle sur la petite table de bistrot placée vers la fenêtre entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle mit juste une bougie qu' elle alluma et un vase très fin où trempait une marguerite. Quand Jay réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, Bella avait servi les assiettes et le repas fumait, la bonne odeur alléchante arriva aux papilles de Jay qui sembla se requinquer d' un coup. Les hommes et leur estomac pensa Bella avec le sourire. Ils s' assirent et commencèrent à déguster le dîner.

-C' est très bon, Bella.

-Merci.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça? Parce que j' ai préparé un bon repas pour une fois que nous sommes à la maison tous les deux?!

-Non, je le sens c' est tout. Tu dégages une certaine inquiétude et je sais que ce n' est pas de savoir si ton dîner est bon.

-Gagné!

-Viens-en au fait, alors.

-Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qu' il s' est passé avec ton frère et la meute.

-Bella... soupira-t-il. Je n' ai pas envie que tu me détestes.

-Pourquoi te détesterais-je?

-Il s' est passé des choses bizarres cette année là et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à les entendre.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir à ma place?

Il soupira de nouveau l' air abattu.

-J' en sais rien après tout. Mais promet-moi de ne pas me juger.

-Je ne le ferais pas. Et ça te fera du bien d' évacuer tout ça, tu as l' air complètement éteint en ce moment, contrarié, renfermé.

-Ya de quoi! Notre séjour à La Push était une grave erreur mais on en reparlera plus tard, tu veux bien.

Bella hocha la tête positivement. Jay respira à fond avant de se lancer.

-Tu te souviens de l' histoire que je t' ai raconté sur les vampires quand nous étions à La Push sur le fait de pourquoi j' étais devenu un oméga?

Elle secoua la tête en guise de oui.

-En fait si j' ai pris la défense de certain des vampires c' est parce que j' avais une bonne raison... une raison personnelle...

Bella le regarda plus qu' intéressée.

-... en fait, j' étais très souvent avec eux...

Les yeux de Bella s' agrandir.

-Mais tu étais un loup et eux des vampires! S' exclama-t-elle.

-En effet oui. Dit-il en baissant la tête. Mais je suis malgré moi tombé amoureux d' une vampire du clan.

Il n' osait pas regarder Bella de honte. Quant à elle, elle resta bouche-bée.

-Et je me suis attaché à cette famille, les Cullen. Ils étaient tous très corrects jusqu' à ce que Rosalie pète les plombs.

-C' était qui? Demanda doucement Bella.

-Alice... tu l' aurais apprécié aussi... dit-il avec un léger sourire sur le visage à la pensée de la jeune vampire.

Bella respira profondément pour se donner contenance.

-Comment était-elle?

-Pleine de vie, une vraie pile électrique, jolie... elle ressemblait à une petite elfe.

Bella ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Un brin jalouse.

-Tu l' as aimé? Beaucoup?

-Je l' aimais mais je ne sais pas jusqu' à quel point... je t' aime davantage... lui souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Elle a été tuée dans la bataille, n' est-ce pas? Demanda Bella.

-Oui et par mon frère! Il serra les dents et les poings.

-Et c' est pour ça que tu lui en veux?!

C' était une question qui ne nécessitait pas de réponse pour Bella toutefois Jay répondit.

-J' ai failli le tuer ce jour là, on s' est battu presque à la mort et j' ai été répudié...

-Je comprend... Mais tôt ou tard, tu aurais eu des problèmes à cause de ça.

-Je le sais mais je n' arrivais pas à m' en détacher.

-N' as-tu pas pensé qu' il avait fait tout ça pour ton bien?

-Mon frère ne connait pas la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal!

-Je pense qu' il le sait mieux que quiconque.

-Tu le défends! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour parfaire le truc! Ragea-t-il.

-Je ne le défend pas! Juste que je veux te faire comprendre que ce jour là, il aurait pu te tuer et qu' il ne l' a pas fait.

-C' est tout comme, il m' a chassé de la meute et m' a transformé en oméga, quel Alpha majestueux! Dit-il en colère.

-Il t' a protégé malgré tout contre les autres qui voulaient ta mort sur le champ! Comment peux-tu être aussi dur envers lui.

-Il a tué Alice, bon sang! S' énerva-t-il en se levant de table d' un coup. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, de rage. Et maintenant il te veut! Et je dois faire quoi, hein, je fais quoi maintenant?

Bella resta interloquée devant les paroles de Jay. Que voulait-il dire? Elle avait bien vu que Jacob essayait de mettre la discorde entre eux mais elle pensait juste que c' était un jeu, qu' il se jouait de son frère. Pourtant, elle avait bien senti quelque chose de plus intense quand il l' avait embrassé. Etait-ce vrai alors? Jay avait-il raison? Etait-ce ça toutes ces messes basses et ces dialectes Quileute entre eux? Difficile de voir clair dans cette histoire. Que se passaient-ils exactement entre les deux frères? Rivalités fraternelles à s' en battre jusqu' à la mort? Jalousie que l' un aime et pas l' autre? Est-ce que les légendes étaient conviées dans la mixture? Que de questions dont seul Jay et Jacob avaient les réponses. Bella ne savait pas quoi dire devant la rage de Jay.

-Ils ont exterminé toute la famille? Demanda-t-elle au final.

-Non, c' est ça le pire. Alice aurait pu avoir la vie sauve, elle n' avait rien fait, se radoucit-il légèrement devant le regard inquiet de Bella.

-Qui a survécu?

-Le père, Carlisle et sa femme Esmée. Les autres membres ont été liquidé sur le champ.

-Je suis désolé, Jay, murmurra Bella.

-Tu n' y peux rien mais tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas pardonner à mon frère.

-Je comprend mais je crois que tu devrais parler avec lui c' est ton frère, Jay.

-Non, je ne veux pas! Trop de choses nous séparent à présent et surtout je ne veux pas qu' il soit dans tes parages.

-Pourquoi donc? Il ne me dérange pas!

-Je t' ai dis qu' il te voulait et c' est vrai crois-moi Bella, je ne te raconte pas de conneries.

-Je pense que tu te fais de fausses idées, Jay et je t' aime. Pourquoi irai-je en voir un autre? Surtout ton frère, voyons!

-Parce que c' est comme ça! C' est écrit, Bella.

-Encore vos sornettes de légendes tribales?!

-Ce sont tout sauf des sornettes, je t' en prie, crois-moi, l' implora-t-il.

-Ok d' accord! Pas de réserve indienne pour moi et pas de Jacob dans les environs, j' ai bien compris! Mais je suis certaine que tu devrais parler avec lui.

-Tu n' en démordras pas, n' est-ce pas?

-Non. Parce que j' ai la sensation que c' est important pour toi, pour lui et pour moi aussi.

-Si je fa is l' effort de le voir, sans toi, s' entend, me promettras-tu de ne jamais le revoir?

-ça va être compliqué, c' est ton frère tout de même!

-S' il te plait, geignit-il.

-Je te promet de tout faire pour l' éviter un maximum, ça te va?

-D' accord, sourit-il enfin. C' est quoi le dessert, demanda-t-il en souriant en coin l' air machiavélique collé sur le visage.

-Peut être que si tu es très gentil, je te montrerais un nouveau dessert... susurra-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

-Gentil est mon deuxième prénom.

-Alors, viens avec moi le dessert est par là-bas dans cette petite pièce qui nous sert de dortoir.

-Ouhhhhhhh! J' ai hâte de le voir ce nouveau dessert.

Bella entraina à sa suite Jay qui ne se fit pas prier.

Les semaines s' écoulèrent et Bella était de plus en plus stressée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout allait bien dans son boulot et dans sa vie de couple. Mais elle se sentait sans arrêt en dent de scie au niveau de ses émotions. Elle avait fait un test de grossesse pensant être enceinte mais ça n' était même pas ça. Ses rêves ou peut être cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus précis et toujours tournés vers les mêmes personnes. Elle rêvait de Jay et Jacob mais des loups aussi et surtout d' un loup roux mais elle ne savait pas lequel des deux frères c' était. Chaque semaine qui passait la désarçonnait un peu plus. Elle songeait davantage à Jacob et à ses baisers brûlants qu' il pourrait lui donner, elle avait vraiment l' impression d' être attirée par lui tout en se débattant contre ça. Etait-ce les cycles lunaires qui régissaient sa vie à présent? Jay et Jacob étant des loup-garous avaient-ils eu un impact sur sa façon de fonctionner? Elle ne comprenait plus rien et se rendit compte qu' elle était telle une droguée à qui les doses de shoot s' amenuisait chaque jour un peu plus. C' est comme si Jacob lui provoquait un manque, comme si La Push l' appelait perpétuellement comme dans ses rêves ceux où toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en sursaut en criant Jacob! Etait-il en danger pour quel éprouve une telle sensation de perte? Elle n' osait pas en parler à Jay de peur de le mettre en colère et qu' il prenne mal la situation dans laquelle elle avait l' impression de s' enfermer. Mais Jay avait bien remarqué que Bella avait un problème et il savait pertinemment bien quel était ce problème. Tout comme Jacob, Bella devait être en manque de sa présence. Il avait espéré que ça ne se produise pas mais il fallait ouvrir les yeux, Elle _leur_ était destinée. Les légendes ne se trompaient pas, le pire c' était vu se révéler vrai et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il faudrait quand même qu' il aille un de ces quatre à La Push parce qu' il avait vraiment besoin d' éclaircissement. Comment allait-il gérer ceci? Est-ce que son frère prendrait l' ascendant et se débarrasserait de lui par n' importe quelles façons? Où devraient-ils cohabiter tous les trois pour ne plus se faire souffrir? Il soupira parce que cette dernière solution ne le ravissait pas le moins du monde. Il aurait espérer garder Bella pour lui tout seul. Il réfléchit un long moment avant de prendre la décision que ce week-end, ils iraient tous les deux à la réserve. D' un pour que Bella cesse de ne plus tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d' une montre et qu' elle arrête de gémir le nom de Jacob en toutes occasions et de deux pour lui, pour pouvoir consulter ses ancêtres et les livres traitant du sujet de l' imprégnation et traitant du problème de l' oméga dans une meute. Il secoua énergiquement la tête et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il n' était plus concentré à son boulot. Il décida de demander à partir plutôt prétextant qu' il ne se sentait pas bien. Son patron lui accorda le restant de la journée. Il rentra et trouva Bella prostrée dans un coin de la chambre.

-Bella?! S' inquiéta-t-il. Que t' arrive-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas. J' ai chaud puis froid tout d' un coup.

-Mais tu trembles?!

-Oui, je n' arrive pas à me contrôler. Je ne sais pas ce qu' il m' arrive Jay!

-Tu dois être malade. Veux-tu que j' appelle le docteur?

-Non mais aide-moi à me mettre au lit. Je suis courbaturée et j' arrive plus à me déplacer.

Jay inquiet porta Bella et la déposa sur le lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussures et une partie de ses vêtements et la couvrit.

-Je vais te préparer une soupe, d' accord. Essaie de dormir.

-Ok, gémit-elle.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, Jay s' éclipsa dans la cuisine. Il prit son portable et téléphona à son père. Lui seul pouvait l' aider.

-Allo?

-Allo, Papa?! C' est Jay.

-Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu?

-Papa moi, je vais bien mais c' est Bella, elle est malade.

-Malade? Malade comment?

-Comme si elle avait chopée une mauvaise grippe... ou plutôt comme si elle en manque... tu sais comme une droguée!

-Et elle ne se drogue pas c' est ça?!

-Evidemment.

-C' est l' imprégnation, Jay. Elle souffre du manque de ton frère. A vrai dire, cela ne m' étonnes pas, Jacob n' est pas très en forme non plus. Il est rentré plus tôt de son boulot aujourd' hui. Il était malade soi-disant.

-Hum!

-Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, fils. Mais il va falloir que tu prennes une grosse décision pour le bien de Bella et de ton frère.

-Et moi dans tous ça?

-Pour toi aussi ce serait mieux je t' assure. Tu dois faire la part des choses. Soit tu la perds complètement, soit tu vis à ses côtés en la partageant. Je sais que ça n' était pas ce que tu avais prévu mais vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir si vous vous séparez. Tu le comprends, j' espère?

-J' ai pas le choix! Et ce qui m' horripile c' est que Bella non plus.

-Bella est une grande fille, elle saura voir ce qui est bon pour elle. Ne la surprotège-pas, elle est plus forte que toi.

-Qu' est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Que les femmes ont beaucoup plus de ressources que nous pour s' en sortir.

-Ah, ok!

-Il faut que vous veniez à La Push, Jay, c' est important, maintenant.

-Nous viendrons ce week-end.

-D' accord.

-Au revoir Papa, à samedi.

-Au revoir, fils. Je suis content que vous veniez.

-Ouais...

Jay raccrocha et se mit à la tâche de préparer une soupe de légumes pour Bella...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Bella avait déliré les trois jours suivants. Elle n' avait pas pu aller travailler. Jay était lui retourné au boulot mais il avait mis Bella sous surveillance de leur voisine et copine, Angela. Celle-ci devait l' appeler s' il y avait le moindre problème. Bella n' avait cessé d' appeler Jacob ce qui était un crève-coeur pour Jay qui avait l' impression de ne plus compter. Bien qu' il savait que ce n' était que l' effet de l' imprégnation, il était blessé qu' elle ne l' appelle pas lui.

Ils étaient en route pour La Push depuis une heure seulement mais Bella semblait reprendre des couleurs, c' était incroyable.

-Tu as décidé de parler à ton frère? S' enquit-elle.

-Oui, c' est ça! Je le fais pour toi, tu te souviens?

-Oui et je t' en remercie. Mais pourquoi je suis là avec toi? Je croyais que je n' avais pas le droit de voir ton frère.

-Oui mais j' avais besoin de te sentir près de moi et que tu me donnes ta force pour vaincre, ria-t-il nerveusement.

-Hum... Dans l' état où je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je peux t' apporter à part du stress!

-Tu as rattrapé des couleurs depuis qu' on est partis. Je pense que l' air iodé du coin te fera le plus grand bien.

-Mouais...

-Tu souhaites toujours que j' évite ton frère?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

-Je ne sais pas, comme ça... Je n' ai pas l' impression qu' il est notre ennemi voilà tout!

-On verra d' accord.

-Oui.

Le reste de la route s' effectua en silence. Bella était perdu dans ses pensées et dans les yeux sombres de celui qui lui manquait tant sans qu' elle ne s' en soit rendue compte. Jay, quant à lui redoutait plus que tout cette entrevue.

Lorsqu' ils parvinrent sur le chemin menant à la maison rouge, Bella sembla plus que décontractée presque guillerette. Jay était stressé par le tournant qu' allait prendre cette journée. Billy Black les attendait sur le perron de la petite maison en bois.

Jay s' arrêta et coupa le contact alors que Bella sautait déjà hors du véhicule gaie comme un pinson. Jay l' observa un moment et se rendit compte de l' effet de la réserve et certainement de la proximité de son frère sur Bella. Il en était pas ravi mais il était heureux pour elle. Heureux qu' elle se sente mieux.

-Bonjour Billy, claironna-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Bella, bienvenue.

-Merci, Billy.

-Papa?!

-Salut, fils.

Jay récupéra leur sac de voyage dans le coffre de la voiture et rentra suivant Billy et Bella qui le poussait à l' intérieur de la maison.

-Au premier, je suppose?

-Bien supposé! Lui retourna Billy.

-Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux, s' adressa-t-il à Bella.

-Je suis ravie d' être de retour, Billy, s' exclama-t-elle sans y prêter plus attention.

Billy sourit. L' effet de La Push gagnait Bella.

Dans la journée, Jay décida de partir voir les ancêtres de la tribu avec Billy. Il voulait tout savoir et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. De son côté, Bella partit se balader sur la grève où venait claquer les vagues de l' océan. Les galets étaient toujours là et les falaises paraissaient encore plus volumineuses que la dernière fois. Les bois flottés toujours à la même place et le bruit du ressac contre la roche encore plus bruyant qu' auparavant. Elle fit d' instinct le chemin qu' elle avait fait la première fois qu' elle était venue se promener ici. Elle défit ses chaussures et contourna tant bien que mal la roche qui bloquait le passage à la crique et aux falaises d' où sautaient les hommes- loups. Son coeur battait la chamade plus qu' il ne fallait lui laissant un souffle court qu' il lui fallait gérer. Ses joues se tintèrent d' un rose plutôt violent mais ça lui donnait un teint divinement jeune et frais. Quand elle fut arrivée de l' autre côté de la barrière rocheuse, elle sut à cet instant qu' il était là. Elle le vit sauter et hurler son prénom ce qui la fit rire. Lui aussi l' avait vu. Il nagea à contre courant et bientôt il courut sur la plage mi-galet, mi-sable et arriva complètement trempé à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il la saisit dans ses bras et elle ria. Tellement heureux de se revoir et après tant de lutte contre ce qui était évident pour eux enfin surtout pour elle, elle baissa ses barrières à ce moment là et se laissa entrainer vers sa destinée. Jacob n' hésita pas une seconde et déposa ses lèvres sensuelles sur celle de la jeune femme qui ne chercha pas cette fois-ci à se dérober. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Elle venait de retrouver tout l' air nécessaire pour son étreinte. Le manque de son partenaire d' infortune venait d' être comblé et à ce moment là, il était évident qu' elle ne pouvait plus le nier, il se passait quelque chose entre eux malgré tout l' amour qu' elle portait à Jay, cette attirance l' avait déstabilisée, pire l' avait anéanti de façon radicale et elle savait qu' elle ne pourrait pas y échapper longtemps mais les questions récalcitrantes lui tenaillaient l' esprit, il fallait qu' elle éclaircisse ceci et le plus rapidement possible avant de leur faire du mal à tous les deux et avant de se faire souffrir à en mourir. Cependant, elle allait profiter de se rapprochement entre Jacob et elle. Le jeune homme trempé ne s' occupa pas de mouiller à son tour sa partenaire de jeu, il était fougueux, l' une de ses mains était déjà dans la chevelure de Bella et l' autre lui agrippait la hanche de toutes ses forces. Un son rauque et presque inaudible pour l' être humain s' échappait de sa bouche. Il était tellement heureux qu' elle soit là et surtout qu' elle réponde à son baiser. Il l' avait tellement cherché dans ses rêves toutes ces nuits... Il n' était plus prêt à ce qu' elle s' éloigne, c' était fini, il ne fallait plus qu' elle reparte. Il relâcha son étreinte le premier de peur de l' étouffé et de lui faire peur par tant d' envie. Il colla son front au sien et sourit l' air serein. Bella ne chercha pas à partir, elle se sentait divinement bien. Jacob n' osait pas parler de peur de rompre le charme, c' est Bella qui s' en chargea.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu' il se passe mais ça craint! Dit-elle.

-Pas tant que ça! La rassura-t-il.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis?

-Si! Tout va bien se passer, n' ais crainte.

-T' as pas pensé à Jay dans ton équation ou quoi?

-Si! Mais encore une fois, fais-moi confiance.

-Il va te tuer!

-Non, il ne pourra pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores et il va falloir qu' on discute tous les trois et peut être avec mon père aussi.

-J' en ai marre de toutes vos cachoteries!

-Tu sauras tout bientôt c' est promis. En attendant, j' ai le droit de t' embrasser à nouveau.

-Je sais pas si c' est bien, tu sais...

Sans lui demander plus que ça son avis, il se rapprocha à nouveau et l' embrassa plus délicatement que la première fois faisant monter en lui cette sensation nouvelle qu' il avait tant espéré jusqu' ici. Jamais il n' avait aimé aussi puissamment qu' en cet instant et il la désirait de tout son être. Il chercha à le lui faire comprendre alors qu' il descendait la picorer dans le cou et que ses mains s' attardaient sur ses reins en dessinant quelques arabesques inconnues. Bella se laissa emporter dans ce tourbillon que la chaleur du corps de Jacob transportait. Ils tombèrent à genoux aussi souplement que leur permettaient leurs corps et Jacob voulut basculer la jeune femme sur le bande de sable fin mais elle s' y opposa. Le jeune homme se releva rapidement et aida Bella à faire de même puis il lui prit la main et la dirigea vers la grève d' où elle venait, la portant lorsqu' il le fallait sans aucune difficulté et elle le laissa faire. Jacob et Bella parcoururent la distance entre First Beach et le garage attenant la petite maison aux murs rouge-sang délavés en moins de temps qu' il ne faut pour le dire. Bella trottinait derrière Jacob... Une fois arrivés devant le garage, Jacob s' arrêta pour permettre à Bella de reprendre son souffle et il l' attira tendrement contre lui, ils passèrent la porte du garage et il referma derrière eux. Il embrassa à nouveau Bella qui n' attendait plus que ça maintenant.

-Tu le veux, n' est-ce pas?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu' il se passe mais je crois que oui, confirma-t-elle.

-Je t' avais dit que tu reviendrais, se moqua-t-il légèrement.

-C' est pas le moment de parler de ça, Jacob, dit-elle à la dérobée.

-Jake... je préfère Jake!

-Alors, viens Jake...

Elle l' attira à elle par la nuque afin de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres chaudes et ensorcelantes. Il n' hésita plus une seconde lorsqu' il ouvrit la chemise à carreaux de la jeune femme pour la lui enlever allant déjà à la rencontre de ses seins que son soutien-gorge retenait prisonniers. Il les massa délicatement ce qui fit gémir doucement Bella. Elle caressa son torse nu si magnifiquement dessiné et s' arrêta sur les pectoraux de Jacob afin de jouer avec les tétons de celui-ci puis elle plongea les goûter aussi avec sa langue. Jake frissonna de plaisir. Il appuya Bella contre son établi qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche de son garage bien au fond et à l' abri des regards indiscrets. Il déboutonna alors le jean de Bella passant ses mains sur le haut de ses fesses, la jeune femme fit de même et attira fortement Jacob contre elle, sentant son envie pour elle contre son bas-ventre, il se frotta lentement et sensuellement contre elle faisant monter la température de leurs corps gémissant déjà de ce qu' il les attendait. Jacob qui perdait patience devant tant d' envie, ôta le jean de Bella tout en embrassant chaque partie du corps de la jeune femme qu' il découvrait. Elle suffoquait de plaisir qui celui-ci grandissait à vue d' oeil. Quand enfin, il lui enleva ses chaussures et son jean, suivi de sa culotte où était inscrit «Bad Girl» ce qui fit sourire Jacob, les yeux de Bella se noircirent d' un seul coup et elle attrapa la nuque de Jake pour le faire remonter rapidement à elle. Jacob se releva et se colla davantage à elle, répondant au baiser fougueux de la jeune femme. Il décrocha son soutien-gorge qu' il envoya valser et Bella dans son impatience fit descendre rapidement le short en jean de Jake, elle ne tiqua pas quand elle s' aperçut qu' il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. En moins de deux, Jacob était nu lui aussi et prêt à ne plus envier son frère...

Bella caressa le corps de Jacob le découvrant de ses doigts bien qu' il ressemblait à Jay, ils avaient le même corps! C' était Dieu possible, d' ailleurs d' avoir deux parfaits Apollon et pour elle toute seule. Elle en avait juste demandé un et elle avait le deuxième pour le même prix. Dieu avait été généreux mais où était la blague? Le méritait-elle? Bien sûr que non puisqu' elle se donnait à présent au frère de son petit-ami!

Jake que l' envie pour Bella rendait irrésonable, allait à la rencontre du corps de la jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui n' était pas si absurde que ça. Bella dépendait de Jay mais à présent de Jake et les deux frères ne pourraient plus jamais vivre sans elle. C' était compliqué mais le destin en avait décidé comme ça. Jacob que le feu consumait ne pouvait plus attendre, il se fraya un chemin de sa main entre les jambes de Bella et vérifia qu' elle était prête à le recevoir, jouant avec son nerf déjà très sensible puis tout en la caressant doucement mais sûrement introduisit deux doigts dans l' antre de celle-ci. Il joua quelques instants en elle lui procurant déjà quelques sensations. Enfin, il retira ses doigts et attrapa la taille de Bella la soulevant pour l' assoir sur l' établi afin qu' elle soit à bonne hauteur. Il la regarda à ce moment là avec adoration, se saisit de son engin en pleine forme et bien érigé pour sa partenaire et s' immiça en elle, lentement, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et que son antre s' habitue à sa longueur. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses fesses afin de la ramener encore un peu plus près et afin de ne former plus qu' un avec elle. Bella s' agrippa au cou de Jake. Les «va et vient» du jeune homme semblait transpoter Bella dans un autre monde, elle s' abandonna dans ses gémissements de plaisir, Jake l' accompagna savourant le moindre coup de reins qu' il lui mettait. Il accéléra le mouvement et Bella bougea ses hanches au rythme que lui donnait Jake. Celui-ci atteint les sommets de sa jouissance en même temps que Bella atteignait la sienne. Ils étaient parfaitement en osmose et Jacob vit le ciel étoilé de très près où se dévoilait sa constellation qui se transformait à présent et qui donnait les traits du visage de Bella...

Tous les deux essoufflés de leur partie interdite, ils eurent du mal à redescendre sur terre. Jake se retira de Bella mais resta un moment contre elle, toujours entre ses jambes.

-Il va le sentir n' est-ce pas? Demanda Bella dépitée.

-Oui. Je pense qu' il le sait déjà.

-Il va te tuer! Et moi aussi.

-Il ne le pourra pas.

-Comment va-t-on faire?

-Ne te poses pas ces questions maintenant. Tu auras bientôt les réponses.

-Je ne sais plus, geignit-elle.

-C' est pas le moment, Bella. Il faut que tu sois forte et maintenant. Rhabillons-nous, on doit rentrer, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Fait est dit, un quart d'heure plus tard, Billy et Jay passaient la porte. Billy était sans émotion sur le visage quant à Jay, il fronçait les sourcils l' air plus que mauvais et regarda Jacob avec des mitraillettes dans les yeux. Bella se décomposa et Jacob sourit irrésistiblement mesquin, à son frère. Jay le savait déjà effectivement. Bella eut un haut le coeur en pensant à toutes ces images salaces qui devait l' assaillir et à combien il devait souffrir alors que Jake semblait sans contreficher totalement. Apparemment, il aimait faire du mal à son frère, intentionnellement ou pas. Il jouait avec les sentiments de Jay mais ç' allait trop loin, Bella devait prendre une décision radicale pour tous les trois mais voilà elle en était incapable, elle avait la nette impression que quoi qu' elle fasse elle n' arriverait pas à choisir, ni même à être loin d' eux à vrai dire. Ils étaient comme une drogue pour elle. Elle semblait leur appartenir, c' était étrange et révoltant dans un sens et surtout impensable. Deux hommes... elle aimait deux hommes et frère de surcroit et identique presque sous toutes les coutures également.

-Il faut que je vous parle, dit Jay en s' adressant davantage à Bella et à Jacob qu' à son père même s' il se joindrait à la conversation en tant que témoin et Chef de Tribu et ça concernait ses fils.

Bella tressaillit sous l' intonation de la voix de Jay. Celle-ci était autoritaire, mais emprunte de beaucoup d' amertume et on sentait un certain désespoir dans tout ça.

-Nous t' écoutons, dit Jacob que rien ne venait perturber.

-Asseyons-nous, proposa Billy.

Ils prirent place tous les quatre autour de la table de la cuisine. Jay soupira. Bella se tordit les doigts dans tous les sens pensant qu' elle était extrêment fautive et Jacob était lui, tout à fait serein.

-J' ai été voir les anciens de la tribu avec Papa, déclara-t-il. Nous avons dérangé le Chamane de la réserve qui était en pleine prière au-dessus de l' Olympic.

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin? Questionna Bella.

-Oui enfin non, pas vraiment mais en quelques sortes, on va dire. Je t' expliquerais plus tard ce n' est pas le plus important.

-Pourquoi devais-tu le voir, Jay? Demanda-t-elle.

-A propos de toi, lui rétorqua-t-il légèrement amer.

Bella tressaillit à nouveau devant le ton de reproches de son petit-ami.

-A propos de moi? Rougit-elle sans pouvoir se contrôler.

-De toi, de moi et de mon frère... lâcha celui-ci en toisant de travers son jumeau.

Bella déglutit et Jacob souriait triomphalement.

-Je... à propos de quoi? Tenta-t-elle de savoir.

-Je sais ce qu' il vient de se passer, Bella et je ne t' en veux pas mais à lui, oui! Trancha-t-il en désignant Jacob du doigt.

-Je suis désolée, confirma Bella.

Jay balaya les excuses de Bella d' un geste de la main.

-Dois-je m' excuser aussi? Demanda cyniquement Jacob.

-Tu aurais pu attendre! Vociféra Jay.

-C' est vrai, admit-il.

-Bref! On oublie ce passage s' il vous plait pour en revenir à notre problème. Bella j' ai quelque chose à te dévoiler et c' est compliqué de te l' expliquer mais tout s 'éclairera pour toi quand tu sauras.

Elle hocha la tête positivement avec dans le regard beaucoup d' angoisse.

-Je t' écoute.

-Bella, je vais t' expliquer ce qu' est l' imprégnation alors ouvre bien grandes tes oreilles, c' est important pour la suite de la conversation, d' accord?

-D' accord.

-L' imprégnation ne concerne que les loups et loup-garous par la même. C' est un état de fait qu' on ne peut pas réfuter, Bella, ça appartient à ce que nous sommes. C' est un grand pouvoir qui nous assaille et qui nous prend par surprise, l' imprégnation c' est comme pour les êtres humains basiques, le coup de foudre mais puissance cent mille, tu comprends?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête buvant les paroles de Jay.

-Cet acte nous permet de trouver notre moitié, la vraie, celle avec qui on restera toute notre vie, celle qui sera la mieux placée ou le mieux placé pour rendre un loup encore plus fort et qui lui donnera une descendance encore plus évoluée et encore plus puissante. Je sais que ça paraît très abstrait parce qu' on a l' impression de parler d' animaux mais c' est sérieux Bella.

-Je comprend même si je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir encore...

-J' y viens. Quand on s' est rencontré ce soir là, devant le teinturier, j' ai su de suite que c' était toi, j' ai ressenti une vague de bien être, j' étais dans un état second, j' ai essayé tant bien que mal de te cacher mon état mais si nous n' avions pas été boire ce chocolat chaud, je me serais écroulé parterre, mes jambes avaient du mal à me tenir, je veux dire que c' est un phénomène puissant, ça vous met à genoux et ça vous retourne complètement le cerveau. Bella ce que je veux que tu comprennes c' est qu' à ce moment là, je savais moi-même que tu étais ma destinée, qu' il ne pouvait y avoir personne d' autre.

Bella le regarda ébahie. Après quelques secondes, elle se reprit.

-Et si j' avais refusé de sortir avec toi, il se serait passé quoi? Tu aurais trouvé une autre partenaire?

-Bella, l' imprégnation est tellement forte que tu n' aurais pas pu refuser, elle t' a englobé dans la magie. Je veux dire qu' automatiquement tu as été attirée par moi, tout comme tu l' as été de cet imbécile, désigna-t-il son frère.

-Parce que lui aussi? S' exclama-t-elle. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-J' y reviendrais, je vais tout t' expliquer. Bella les sentiments que j' éprouve pour toi équivaut à de l' adoration et tu ne pourras jamais y résister. Quant à moi je ne pourrais jamais regarder une autre femme comme je te regarde, je n' aurais jamais d' autres femmes dans ma vie, le comprends-tu?

-Difficilement.

-Je sais que c' est compliqué.

-Et difficile à croire.

-Je sais mais ça ne relève pas d' un amour commun.

-Et moi? Est-ce que je suis sensée éprouver la même chose que toi?

-A travers moi oui, mon adoration est tellement grande qu' elle déteint sur toi et que tu ne peux y résister.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j' ai... enfin tu vois... avec lui?

-J' y viens. Il y a une légende particulière qui dit que «Lorsque la Déesse Vénus voulu séduire Castor et/ou Pollux, l' un des jumeaux si opposa, jaloux de l' attention que Vénus pourrait porter plus à l' un qu' à l' autre, ils lui ordonnèrent donc de ne jamais plus mettre les pieds dans leur «temple» Mais Vénus le prit très mal ayant horreur qu' on lui refuse ses avances sacrées. Donc elle se promit que si un jour elle arrivait à entrer de gré ou de force dans la constellation des gémeaux, il se produirait un étrange phénomène voire une sorte de malédiction, si tu préfères-sans est une pour moi-où de vrais jumeaux dotés d' une force prodigieuse se verront tomber amoureux de la même âme. Cependant, ils auront plusieurs choix afin de combattre cette malédiction. Soit ils s' entretueront, soit l' un des deux se suicidera pour laisser la place à l' autre» Vois-tu Vénus avait le goût du jeu et de la tragédie... dit-il un sourire sarcastique en coin. Il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous qu' elle réussisse à s' introduire chez nos amis les gémeaux au moment de notre naissance...

Bella blêmit à l' énoncé des options de la légende. Jacob n' avait toujours pas prononcé un mot perdu dans ses pensées.

-Que va-t-il se passer alors? Demanda Bella sous le choc encore de cette révélation.

-Tu as compris ce qu' il se passe, Bella? Questionna Jay pour être bien sûr que sa moitié avait bien tout compris.

-Oui je crois, en fait, quelque part je me sens soulagé... c' est l' effet de cette imprégnation qui m' a poussé dans les bras de ton frère, c' est ça?

-Oui, Bella, soupira Jay.

-Parce que c' est ça, hein, t' es amoureux de moi comme ton frère l' est? Demanda-t-elle à Jacob pour être sûre.

-Oui, Bella, répondit Jacob.

-Seigneur! Elle se prit le visage dans ses mains tout à la fois honteuse et complètement dépassée par les évènements. On fait quoi, maintenant? Vous vous entretuez tout de suite ou on attend? Cria-t-elle de rage.

-Bella, reprit Billy, on va attendre un peu et voir ce qu' on peut faire pour contourner ce problème. Je vais étudier les légendes avec le Chamane pour trouver une solution moins radicale, d' accord?

-Et s' il n' y a pas de solution, Billy?

-On trouvera, ne t' inquiète pas.

-Non, je peux pas, je peux pas! S' écrit-elle. C' est trop lourd pour moi. Jay, je veux partir! Ramène-moi à la maison.

-Bella, il faut qu' on sache s' il y a une solution.

-Non. Je veux rentrer, s' il te plait, je t' en supplie, l' implora-t-elle. Les larmes coulaient d' elle-même. C' était beaucoup trop d' informations et un gros choc pour elle et il lui faudrait un moment pour avaler ceci et y réfléchir à tête reposée.

Devant le désespoir de Bella, Jay plia à la demande de sa compagne.

-D' accord. Partons.

-Non! S' exclama fortement Jacob. Elle ne peut pas partir maintenant, paniqua-t-il.

-Je la ramène Jacob, elle est trop choquée et elle a besoin de se retrouver dans son environnement.

-Et comment je fais moi? Je me meurs? Et elle va le ressentir, tu l' as oublié?

-Non mais je te promet de t' appeler dès qu' on est arrivés et je lui dirais de te joindre tous les jours, ça te va?

-Je sais pas...  
Pour la première fois de sa vie le grand Alpha était déstabilisé. Il avait souffert pendant plusieurs semaines de l' absence de Bella mais maintenant qu' ils avaient passé un certain stade, il redoutait de pouvoir gérer le manque. Il ne s' en sentait pas capable. Aujourd' hui, Bella était tout pour lui.

-Fais-la revenir à la raison et vite, Jay! Ok?

-Je ne te promet rien mais je vais faire le maximum. Je suis bien conscient du gros problème qui nous affecte. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de la perdre pour ne pas que tu sois dans mon entourage, je ne suis pas égoïste comme toi! Lâcha-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas égoïste, Jay! Grogna-t-il. Je veux ce qu' il y a de mieux pour nous.

-L' idée de me tuer t' as plu, je l' ai lu dans ton regard.

-Tu dis n' importe quoi, s' emporta Jacob qui s' était levé de colère.

-STOOOOOPPPPPPPPP! Hurla Bella ce qui les fit taire d' office. Je ne veux pas vous entendre vous disputer! Et je veux partir, pleurait-elle.

Alarmés tous les deux par les pleurs et sentant combien leur belle souffrait, ils cessèrent de se déchirer. Jay alla récupérer leurs affaires dans la chambre du haut et redescendit tout mettre dans le coffre de la voiture avant de venir chercher Bella qui était déjà dans un piteux état. Elle embrassa sur la joue Billy et Jacob la prit un instant dans ses bras avant qu' elle ne se détache de lui sans même un regard ce qui lui fit mal. Jay l' installa sur le siège passager et lui boucla sa ceinture de sécurité pendant qu' elle regardait au loin vers l' océan qu' elle ne voyait pas mais qu' elle sentait et entendait... Jay salua son père et lui précisa qu' il reviendrait probablement le week-end prochain afin de se renseigner sur cette légende qui les avait amener à pareille pagaille. Il n' eut pas un regard pour Jacob...  
Bella se sentait quant à elle, complètement vide comme si ses émotions avaient fondu en même temps que la compréhension se faisait de cette maudite légende. Elle n' en revenait pas. Elle était tombée dans un monde de fou ou alors c' était elle qui était folle et elle allait probablement se réveiller dans un hôpital psychiatrique c' était à peu près sûr! Comment tout ça était possible? Comment toutes ses créatures et ses légendes et mythes pouvaient-ils exister? Elle avait l' impression de n' être qu' une petite fille à qui l' on racontait un conte. Pourtant ce conte paraissait bien réel et elle n' avait pas rêvé non plus qu' elle aimait deux hommes à la fois et des loup-garous en plus. Pourquoi elle? Qu' avait-elle donc de plus que les autres? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et bientôt laissèrent place à une fatigue et une migraine affreuse. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sur le chemin du retour, laissant Jay à ses pensées torturées et toutes aussi confuses qu' elle.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut alors qu' ils étaient pratiquement arrivés chez eux. Elle avait cauchemardé des choses horribles, se voyant se faire dévorer par ses deux loups. Un autre où elle les voyait se battre à mort. Elle pleura d' office. Jay était désemparé devant les pleurs de la jeune femme.

-Bella?! ça va aller, Chérie, je te le promet, lui murmura-t-il afin de la rassurer alors qu' il l' attrapait par les épaules pour la coller contre lui. Mais Bella n' arrivait pas à se calmer.

-Chut! Tout va bien...

Lorsqu' ils arrivèrent, Jay porta Bella jusqu' à leur appartement, elle paraissait si faible en cet instant que son coeur se serra devant la détresse de la femme qu' il aimait. Il sentait aussi le vide que son propre frère pouvait combler s' il était là et ça, ça le tuait littéralement. Comment allait-il faire? Pour le moment, il n' en avait aucune idée et c' était franchement pas génial. Lui aussi souffrait parce que sa moitié souffrait mais aussi parce qu' il était obligé de la partager avec son frère. Ce qui était arrivé aujourd' hui n' était que le début il le savait mais ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voyait encore les images de Jacob entrain de faire l' amour à Bella dans sa tête, images qu' il s' était faite après avoir senti leur rapprochement et leur envie l' un pour l' autre. Est-ce que Jacob ressentait ça aussi? Probablement que oui et l' espace d' une demi seconde, il plaignit son frère de devoir assister à pareille spectacle.

Jay déposa Bella sur leur lit, elle était dans un état second ne cessant de pleurer et il savait que ça n' allait pas aller de mieux en mieux. Jacob était loin et seul la réunion de leur trois âmes pourrait la faire émerger de son calvaire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo

La semaine ne passait pas vite, Bella n' avait pas pu aller travailler trop secouée et toujours en manque certain de quelque chose de fantasque. Jay lui était d' humeur morose et ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme mais il était au travail ça lui changeait les idées plutôt que de se ronger les sangs et de s' enfermer lui aussi dans cette atmosphère plus que tendue et étrange. Il avait décidé de partir à la réserve ce week-end pour éclaircir tout ce fatras et trouver une solution adéquate pour eux trois. Cependant, il n' amènerait pas Bella avec lui mais il allait téléphoner à Jacob pour qu' il vienne la surveiller, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans cet état.

Quand le week-end arriva Jay soupira, Jacob était là en avance et semblait joyeux à l' idée de voir Bella cependant sa joie retomba lorsqu' il vit l' état de la jeune femme.

-Il faut la ramener à La Push, grogna Jacob.

-Il faut d' abord qu' elle se fasse une raison et qu' elle réagisse d' elle-même.

-Lui as-tu parlé au moins cette semaine? Essayé de la sortir de sa léthargie?

-J' ai l' impression qu' elle ne m' entend pas, Jacob.

-Il faut qu' elle percute où rien ne s' arrangera!

-Parce que tu crois que tout va s' arranger, toi?

-J' ai aussi fait des recherches, beugla Jacob.

-Ah oui, et tu sais quoi de plus?

Jacob soupira.

-Rien de plus en fait. Mais Papa t' attend vous avez beaucoup de boulot ce week-end.

-Je le sais... soupira Jay.

-Bonjour, entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix. La présence des deux frères l' avait revigoré. Bella était dans l' encadrement de la porte du salon.

-Bella, chantonna Jacob.

Il la prit dans ses bras respirant son odeur à plein poumons.

-Comment vas-tu ma Princesse?

-Hum! Toussota Jay.

-Euh oui pardon! Ronchonna Jacob.

-Mieux. Et je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi et je suis soulagé de te voir debout.

-Je me suis sentie mieux d' un coup en fait.

-Probablement l' effet de la double imprégnation, Bella, dit Jacob en lorgnant son frère.

Jay approuva à contre-coeur.

-Je dois partir Bella, annonça Jay.

-Oh non, mon amour, ne t' en va pas, l' implora-t-elle. Je me sens mieux avec vous deux! Reste...

-Je suis obligé d' aller à La Push, Bella, il faut qu' on règle ce gros problème qui est entrain de nous pourrir la vie. Jacob reste avec toi et je te promet de faire vite et d' être là le plus tôt possible.

Les larmes de Bella montèrent toutes seules au coin de ses yeux ce qui fit mal et noua la gorge de Jay.

-Je t' aime, Chérie. Je reviens vite c' est promis.

Il l' embrassa et la serra le plus fort possible respirant lui aussi à son tour son odeur.

-Jacob?

-Oui?

-Pas de bêtises! Je compte sur toi!

-Tu m' en demandes de trop là, frèrot.

-Tiens ta queue dans ton slip où je te tue en rentrant, il faut que j' ai la tête sereine pour aborder les solutions qu' on va m' exposer, correctement, alors, ne bouge pas d' un poil.

Jacob comprit que c' était important et promit à son frère de se tenir tranquille.

Jay prit la route pas tout à fait tranquille dans sa tête mais son frère lui avait promis de ce tenir à distance des charmes de Bella et il lui avait répondu de sa voix d' Alpha si grave, il donnait donc sa parole de Chef ce qui était plus que satisfaisant et rassurant aux yeux de Jay. Il s' engageait et pour une fois il allait lui faire confiance. Bella avait raison il faudrait qu' ils parlent tous les deux et peut être qu' un jour l' animosité qu' ils éprouvent l' un envers l' autre les quitterait définitivement.

Une fois arrivé à La Push, il ne perdit pas de temps allant chercher son père dans la maison de son enfance et partit à la rencontre des siens et du Chamane. Billy n' avait pas perdu de temps quant à lui en ce qui concernait la recherche de vieux texte parlant de la légende qui les concernait mais comme tout le monde il avait fait chou blanc! Tout portait à croire qu' il n' y avait pas de solution au problème itinérant. Le Chamane vivait au-dessus de l' une des plus hautes collines des environs de l' Olympic et de la réserve. Sa hutte fumait et l' odeur âcre qui se dégageait de l' ouverture de celle-ci vers le ciel leur parvinrent très tôt dans les narines. Jay et Billy grimacèrent.

-Il invoque les Dieux, constata Billy. Il cherche une solution. C' est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire qu' il n' a rien trouvé dans les écrits.

-Autant que ma situation est condamnée, alors, souffla Jay de désespoir.

-J' en sais rien mais ça me paraît très compliqué à l' heure actuelle.

Jay soupira à nouveau.

-On va devoir attendre qu' il est finit d' invoquer nos ancêtres!

-ça va durer longtemps?

-Je pense qu' il va avoir finit, ça fait plusieurs jours qu' il est dessus. Quand la fumée virera au rouge, on pourra y aller.

Ils attendirent donc dans la voiture sans se dire un mot.

Pendant ce temps à Seattle, Bella n' était plus très en forme. La présence de Jay lui manquait au plus haut point et Jacob ne pouvait pas compenser à lui tout seul ce manque. Décidément cette Déesse Venus leur avait joué un sacré tour. Jacob décida tout de même de ne pas la laisser trop cogiter et parla avec elle du problème essayant de comprendre où elle en était de cette situation rocambolesque.

-Passe un jogging ou un jean et un tee-shirt, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Il y a un parc où on peut se promener tranquillement à Seattle?

-Oui mais je te préviens, je ne veux pas sortir! Grogna-t-elle.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, on sort, pas question que je te laisse t' enfermer dans ta mini dépression!

-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres? Râla-t-elle.

-Depuis que tu es mon imprégnée! Claqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais disparut furibonde se préparer. Elle réapparut en jogging gris avec un tee-shirt blanc laissant apercevoir la pointe de ses seins. Jacob déglutit et se mit des baffes mentalement pour tenir la promesse qu' il avait faite à son frère. L ne voulait pas décevoir Jay pour une fois.

-Passe une veste, il n' a pas l' air de faire très chaud dehors ou prend un gilet.

Elle grogna à nouveau et prit sa veste qui allait avec son pantalon. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et même comme ça, elle était sexy. Jacob se mordait l' intérieure de la bouche jusqu' au sang pour résister à l' appel de la chair.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au parc qu' avait indiqué Bella. Il était grand et possédait un parcours de santé.

-Je ne t' obligerais pas à faire le parcours ne t' inquiète pas, s' esclaffa Jacob pour détendre l' atmosphère.

-De toute façon, je suis bien trop morose pour ça! Dit-elle d' un ton neutre.

-Il te manque? Demanda Jacob.

-Tu ne peux pas t' imaginer!

-Si justement que trop bien.

-Et moi je te manque beaucoup aussi quand je ne suis pas là?

-Atrocement, dit-elle un noeud dans la gorge.

Jacob sourit.

-Qu' est-ce que tu penses de la situation? Lui demanda-t-il.

-J' ai du mal à comprendre. C' est tellement... incroyable... (elle soupira devant son manque de mot) et en même temps ça me répugne!

-C' est quoi qui te répugne réellement, Bella? Le fait que l' on soit tous les deux imprégnés de toi? Le fait en lui-même? Ou bien que l' on ait couché ensemble alors que tu vis avec mon frère? Parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu ressens, l' incita-t-il.

-Je ne sais même pas! Le tout peut être! Le fait de vous aimer tous les deux et de ne pas pouvoir choisir si l' on me le demandait! Le fait de ne pas avoir eu le choix que de vous aimer aussi! Toute l' histoire peut être bien! Songea-t-elle à haute voix.

-Tu vas nous quitter?

-Je peux pas, Jacob... j' y ai songé... mais je ne peux pas, je crois que j' en mourrais!

-Tout comme nous, tu sais... Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Comment va-t-on faire alors?

-J' en sais rien pour le moment mais compte pas sur moi pour déménager dans ta ville pourrie! Rigola-t-il.

-Et si je te le demandais vraiment, Jacob? Dit-elle sérieusement.

-Et bien je le ferais sans une once d' hésitation, soupira-t-il pour bien lui montrer qu' il obéirait à ses moindres caprices.

Ils restèrent un instant à ne pas parler avalant lentement chaque information que l' autre donnait en échange.

-Je peux te tenir la main? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh, oui, hésita-t-elle.

-Je te rappelle que je suis le portrait craché de mon frère alors ne t' inquiète pas, je jouerais bien mon rôle si on croise quelqu' un que vous connaissez.

Elle rit devant la véracité des faits et lui tendit sa main qu' il prit fermement et il soupira de bien être. Ce lien magique qui les unissait, se renforçait davantage avec le toucher.

-Tu crois que Jay va revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles? Sous-entendant que les nouvelles correspondaient à une solution au problème.

-Je ne crois pas, non!

-Tu es d' un pessimisme!

-Je pense juste que si s' est arrivé, c' est que ça devait être comme ça et que rien même pas une potion, une prière, une incantation de sorcellerie ne pourra défaire ce lien.

-Tu crois pourtant aux légendes, dit-elle surprise par les mots de Jake.

-Parce que les légendes sont censées être des textes relayant des vérités oubliées.

-C' est pas faux, dit-elle en y réfléchissant.

-Et donc s' il n' y a pas de texte contrant notre problème alors je pense tout simplement que c' est parce qu' il n' y a pas de solution.

-Tu y as bien réfléchis, on dirait?!

-Toute la semaine... rit-il.

-Merci, Jake, lui dit-elle avec le sourire timide.

-Merci de quoi?

-De m' avoir dit ce que tu pensais toi de la situation et de m' avoir sorti de chez moi. Je crois que je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie à peu près normale, si l' on peut dire! Rit-elle.

-Il fallait juste que tu accuses le contre-coup, c' est normal, lui dit-il en lui embrassant la main qui était liée à la sienne.

-Mais là, je ne te cache pas que la présence de Jay me manque à m' empêcher de respirer, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu verras, tu sauras dompter ça aussi, lui dit-il avec un clin d' oeil. Il faut t' occuper l' esprit.

-C' est comme ça que tu fais?

-Je suis le Chef de la meute donc je n' ai pas le temps de m' ennuyer, plastronna-t-il.

-Hum, oui c' est vrai! (Elle attendit un instant puis reprit) Je peux t' embrasser, Jake?

-Oh, je n' attend que ça mais pas plus d' accord, lui fit-il promettre avec un doigt levé en guise d' avertissement.

Elle lui donna son accord. Alors délicatement, il s' approcha de son visage puis lâchant sa main pour le lui entourer et le guider jusqu' à lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Bella lui autorisa derechef à pénétrer de sa langue dans sa bouche et c' est un baiser tendre et puissant qu' ils échangèrent leur donnant des milliers de papillons dans le ventre et faisant monter les frissons les plus délectables dans le dos. Jacob relâcha le premier l' étreinte de peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler davantage. Ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement sans ce dire le moindre mot juste savourant l' instant d' être ensemble. Il ne manquait plus que Jay et Bella serait parfaitement heureuse...

Sur la colline où Jay et Billy patientaient, la fumée vira au rouge, signe qu' attendait les deux invités pour pénétrer dans la hutte du vieux sage.

-Bonjour Taha-Aki, dit Billy.

-Bienvenue à vous ma descendance. Jaime, je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

Jay salua le vieux maître d' une façon coutumière.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire plus attendre. Prenez place autour du feu, leur dit-il en désignant le trou dans la terre, au milieu de la hutte où brûlait encore de l' encens. Ils s' installèrent sur des tapis à même le sol.

-Les Dieux ont parlé, expliqua Taha-Aki, mais ils sont tous d' accord pour dire qu' il n' y a pas de solution. La Déesse Venus n' a laissé que les deux choix dont vous avez pris connaissance. Par contre, il y a un souhait qu' avait formulé la Déesse qui est que seule l' imprégnée sera en droit de choisir d' aimer soit l' un, soit l' autre ou les deux cependant le perdant-si elle en choisissait qu' un- mourrait dans les semaines suivantes par la défection de l' amour de l' imprégnée ce qui revient à peu près à vos deux solutions précédemment citées.

Jay soupira résigné, il ne s' était pas fait de raison mais la pilule était dure à avaler. Maintenant tout dépendait de Bella et il eut un léger stress pensant que Bella préférait peut être Jacob à lui. Un frisson le parcourut en y songeant, il ne voulait pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse parce qu' après tout c' était lui qui c' était le premier imprégné de Bella.

-Quant au soucis que tu es un loup Oméga, j' ai de bonne nouvelle.

-Enfin, une tout de même, souffla Jay.

-Si ton imprégnée te choisit, toi, forcément ton frère viendrait à disparaître et comme il est un mâle Alpha... Enfin, c' est Sam qui serrait l' unique Chef de meute mais toi, tu redeviendrais un Bêta comme tu l' étais avant. Si elle vous garde tous les deux en vie, l' Oméga en toi disparaitra mais tu ne seras jamais un Alpha, Jay, au pire, tu pourras re-gravir les échelons et avec l' accord de ton frère, tu pourras à nouveau être son Bêta.

-Et bien c' est au moins une demi bonne nouvelle, s' exclama Billy.

Jay le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi que je fasse il gagne toujours en somme.

-Jay! C' est mieux que rien, lui expliqua Taha-Aki. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir. Tu as l' ascendant sur lui en ce qui concerne votre imprégnée.

Jay parut étonné.

-Tu es le premier, Jay, à t' être imprégné d' elle... lui dit-il sans plus de détails.

C' est un peu mieux moralement que Jay reprit la route de Seattle, pourtant l' angoisse était toujours là. Il fut satisfait tout de même lorsqu' il se rendit compte que rien ne s' était passé entre Bella et Jacob. Son frère avait tenu sa promesse, c' était déjà ça. Il rentra tard dans la nuit, et il découvrit Bella endormit sur les genoux de Jacob qui s' était lui aussi endormi sur le canapé du salon devant la télé. Il la tenait fermement et cette image lui fit mal mais avec ce qu' il avait appris, il savait qu' il risquait de le voir plus d' une fois, c' était comme ça et il fallait qu' il s' y fasse. Epuisé par la route et par tot ce qu' il avait appris, il les laissa comme ça et partit se coucher dans la chambre.

Le réveil fut dur pour tout le monde, Bella ronchonna parce qu' elle avait mal partout, Jacob bougonna lui aussi insatisfait de son sommeil et Jay lui était frais mais maussade. Maintenant, il devait tout expliquer aux deux autres.

-Salut mon Amour, Bella vint entourer Jay de ses bras alors qu' il préparait le café pour tout le monde. Je vais préparer des pancakes, renchérit-elle.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Bien dormie?

-Dans un sens oui mais pas assez de place sur le canapé! Sourit-elle en coin.

-J' ai pas eu la force de vous réveiller hier soir, j' étais trop épuisé.

-C' est pas grave, Chéri, ça va aller.

-Où est Jacob, s' enquit-il.

-Déjà sous la douche! Je crois qu' il est un peu cassé aussi.

-Hum!

-Tu as appris quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup anxieuse.

-Oui et non. On déjeune tranquillement tous les trois, je vous explique après, ok?

-D' accord.

Ils terminèrent de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour eux trois puis Jacob fit son apparition, il paraissait mieux réveillé.

-ça sent bon ici, clama-t-il.

-Café et pancakes! Ça te va, demanda Jay.

-Parfait! C' est pas les déjeuners gargantuesques d' Emily mais ça le fera!

-Qui est Emily? Questionna Bella.

-La femme de Paul! Et étant donné qu' elle n' est pas une louve et qu' elle est la plus âgée des filles de la meute ou liées à elle si tu préfères, c' est elle qui a l' honneur de nous restaurer pendant les réunion et les tours de garde! Rit-il en pensant à tout ce qu' ils avalaient après une garde!

-Ah d' accord! Elle a des bouches énormes à nourrir alors.

-Tu verrais déjà tout ce que Paul engloutit, t' en reviendrais pas, se moqua Jacob.

-Je n' en doute pas!

Le silence s' installa quelques minutes le temps que chacun commence à déjeuner et que chacun prenne un minimum de force pour la conversation à suivre.

-Bon j' en peux plus, Jay! Alors explique nous! Demanda Bella que l' angoisse obstruait la gorge et l' empêchait de petit-déjeuner correctement. Son estomac se nouait à mesure que le silence s' égrenait.

-Ok! Dit Jay. En gros, il n' y a pas de solution à notre problème. Les deux options que la Déesse a laissé à la malédiction n' ont pas changé et sont indéfectibles. Soit Jake et moi, on se bat jusqu' à la mort! Soit l' un de nous se suicide!

-Hors de question qu' on se batte! Grogna Jake.

-Et pas question que l' un de nous se suicide, renchérit Jay.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de toute façon, s' énerva Bella.

-Justement, il y a quelque chose dans l' histoire qui te concerne, Bella, dit Jay en soupirant.

-C' est quoi? Le regarda-t-elle les yeux illuminés espérant une bonne nouvelle.

-En fait, la seule chance qu' on est dépend de toi.

-Explique! Dit-elle perdant patience.

-C' est à toi de choisir! Soit tu choisis l' un de nous, soit tu nous choisis tous les deux, toussa-t-il pas heureux de cette option.

-Et qu' est-ce qu' il va se passer pour celui qui serait rejeter? Demanda Jake qui n' était pas dupe de la situation de l' option.

-Et bien celui qui serait rejeté, se verrait mourir de «chagrin» la semaine suivante! Expliqua Jay.

-Je peux pas faire ça, cria Bella! Je peux pas choisir!

-Pourtant tout repose entre tes mains, ma Chérie, lui dit Jay.

Jacob soupira la solution effectivement n' était finalement encore qu' au statu quo. Tout dépendait de l' imprégnée, eux au final n' avaient pas mot à dire. C' était frustrant parce qu' ils ne pouvaient même pas aider celle qu' ils aimaient à prendre cette horrible décision.

-On est pas plus avancé, murmura Jacob.

-Non, effectivement, répondit Jay.

Bella était tout autant frustrée que Jay et Jacob. Tout dépendait d' elle, et c' était injuste, elle n' avait rien demandé. Elle n' avait jamais demandé de tomber amoureuse de Jay et encore moins de Jacob et le destin la cellait à ses deux êtres qu' elle aimait plus que tout. Elle savait pertinemment qu' elle ne pourrait jamais choisir. C' était abominable ce qu' il leur arrivait. Est-ce qu' un pacte avec le Diable pourrait l' aider? Parce qu' elle était prête à le signer de son sang, pour eux, pour leur amour et pour le sien envers eux.

-Il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle mais en fait elle ne vous concerne aucunement.

-Explique, demanda Jacob.

-ça me concerne en tant qu' Oméga. Si notre situation fait que je suis choisis ou qu' on est choisi tous les deux, je redeviens un loup standard avec possibilité de récupérer mon «grade» de Bêta.

-Effectivement c' est une bonne nouvelle, grogna Jacob.

-Je t' en prie, soit heureux pour moi! Répondit cyniquement Jay.

-Mouais! C' est juste pour pas faire honte à Bella, ce tour de passe-passe, c' est tout! Grogna Jacob de mauvaise fois.

-Je te signale que malgré tout je me suis imprégné le premier, Jacob! Dit Jay satyrique.

-Encore une erreur de la nature! Claqua-t-il.

-ça suffit! Hurla Bella qui sortie de sa transe dans laquelle elle s' était provisoirement enfermée pour réfléchir. Vous allez arrêter de vous battre sans cesse pour savoir qui est le mieux des deux parce que je rassure vous êtes tous les deux aussi bête l' un que l' autre, acheva-t-elle.

Les deux frères se turent. Bella avait raison pour le moment ça devait être le cadet de leurs soucis.

Le silence à nouveau les rongea. Les heures passèrent où chacun essayait de faire face aux nouvelles peu encline au bonheur. Il n' y avait pas d' alternative.

Jacob se leva au bout d' un moment.

-Je dois rentrer à La Push.

-Non, reste, je t' en supplie, quémanda Bella.

-Je peux pas, je travaille demain et ce soir je dois patrouiller.

Bella fondit en larmes. C' était beaucoup trop à supporter tout ça.

-Hey! Jay est là, t' inquiète pas t' es pas toute seule. Et je te verrais bientôt, d' accord? Lui dit-il en relevant son menton de sa main chaude.

Elle scruta ses yeux noirs pour voir s' il disait vrai et elle trouva alors la force de se calmer.

-D' accord, dit-elle malheureuse.

-N' oublie que je tiens à toi, Bella!

Il l' embrassa chastement sur les lèvres alors que Jay détournait le regard. Il ne supportait toujours pas cette vision.

-Tout repose sur toi. Alors réfléchis bien et prends la décision qui sera le mieux pour toi, ne pense pas à nous, ok?

-Mais Jacob...

-Non Bella! TOI pas NOUS, ok?

-D' accord, soupira-t-elle.

Jacob partit les laissant seul.

Cette nuit là, Bella fit de mauvais rêves et Jay ne trouvait pas à fermer l' oeil. Au petit matin, Bella était réveillée tôt et Jay la décontracta en l' emmenant dans son paradis à lui... Elle se sentit un peu mieux pendant quelques heures... Alors qu' un loup roux hurlait dans les bois de La Push...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Jay et Bella se rendaient à la réserve tous les week-end. Jay avait fait cette concession pour le bonheur de Bella sachant qu' elle dépérirait si elle n' était pas au contact de son frère et du sien. Elle avait besoin de leur présence pour subsister tout comme eux. C' était un cercle vicieux et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Bella ne pouvait pas refuser les avances de Jacob tout comme celles de Jay et ça le révulsait parce qu' il le savait et il savait quand et à quel moment, ils «s' accouplaient» pour Jay en tout cas, il le voyait ainsi. Pour lui, lui seul faisait l' amour à Bella. Son frère était bien trop égoïste, prétentieux, arrogant pour aimer autrement Bella. Bien sûr c' était son imprégnée à lui aussi mais sans ça, il n' était pas sûr qu' il aurait aimé Bella. Jay devait parler à son frère.

Bella, elle n' avait toujours pas prise de décision bien que des idées lui trottaient dans la tête depuis un certain temps. C' était beaucoup trop dur. Elle les aimait tous les deux et il était hors de question de vivre l' un sans l' autre. Cependant, elle savait que Jay ne supporterait plus très longtemps cette situation et elle regrettait que leur entente ne lui facilite pas la vie. Si elle trouvait la solution pour les réconcilier définitivement, elle pourrait peut être envisager de leur parler de ce à quoi elle pensait elle. La solution leur était imposée sous leur nez et Bella avait vu clair mais il y avait encore une étape à franchir avant de la réaliser pour de bon. Elle espérait en tout cas qu' ils la suivraient dans ses pensées.

Jacob allait toujours mieux quand arrivait le week-end. La semaine il avait vraiment l' impression de n' être qu' un fantôme. Sans Bella, il végétait, il tournait en rond et perdait à moitié la boule. Il avait du mal à se concentrer au boulot mais aussi dans la meute. C' est pourquoi, il avait passé le relais provisoirement à Sam pour diriger la meute dans son intégralité. Exercer ses fonctions était trop pénible à supporter pour lui comme pour les autres quand votre tête est sans cesse en mode «Bella». Les images ne laissaient que peu d' alternatives quant à ce qu' il se passait dans la tête du Chef de meute. Préoccuper, il l' était mais amoureux comme un jeune premier aussi et il ne cessait de penser béatement à elle sous toutes les coutures.

Ce week-end là, Jay tournait en rond pour la énième fois. Puis il décida d' aller trouver son frère et de lui parler afin de crever l' abcès qui les rongeait depuis tant d' année. Il partit en direction de la forêt et laissa exploser son loup-il le faisait si rarement qu' il en eut mal à en hurler-Jacob le perçut de suite.

_-Toi?! Transformé?! Demanda Jacob._

_-Une fois n' est pas coutume. Il faut qu' on parle._

_-Tu te décides enfin._

_-ça n' a rien à voir avec toi, c' est pour le bonheur de Bella._

_-D' accord._

_Jacob de sa voix d' Alpha obligea ses frères à muter en humain pour être seul à parler à Jay. _

_-Merci._

_-Qu' y a-t-il? Demanda Jacob._

_-Je vais partir._

_-T' es dingue! S' écria-t-il. Tu veux qu' elle meurt de chagrin._

_-Non. Mais c' est toi l' Alpha, tu sauras combler mon manque. Elle est mieux quand tu es là plutôt que quand je suis là, seul avec elle._

_-Tu te trompes. Tu lui manques beaucoup dès que tu n' es plus près d' elle._

_-Comment le sais-tu?_

_-Parce qu' elle me la dit, imbécile, et je le ressens aussi!_

_Jay grogna._

_-Je pars à point c' est tout mais avant je veux savoir la vérité. Est-ce que tu l' aimes réellement? _

_-Que veux-tu dire?_

_-Est-ce que sans l' imprégnation tu l' aimerais?_

_-J' en sais rien mais je crois que oui. Nous avons les mêmes goûts en matière de filles, non?!_

_-Peut-être... Donne-moi un exemple d' une chose qu' elle fait qui te touche vraiment? Que tu as observé?!_

_-C' est quoi ces questions de débiles?_

_-Répond! Vociféra Jay._

_-J' aime quand elle est nerveuse, elle joue avec ses doigts. Et aussi quand elle est contente de nous voir, elle mord sa lèvre inférieure. Quand elle s' endort, elle tient fort son oreiller d' une main et de l' autre, elle me cramponne à sans faire mal, sûrement de peur que je ne m' envole pas avec elle au pays des rêves._

_Jay sourit. Bella avait l' habitude de faire c' était vrai et Jacob avait vu juste c' était parce qu' elle avait peur d' être seule dans ses rêves ou cauchemars, elle se rassurait de la présence de l' être aimé par ce biais. _

_-D' accord c' est bon..._

_-Satisfait?_

_Jay ne répondit pas. Il semblait vraiment réfléchir à tout ce qu' il le dérangeait._

_-Pourquoi tu veux partir? Renchérit Jacob. C' est à cause d' Alice._

_-Peut être... et aussi parce que je ne supporte pas quand tu la touches... soupira-t-il._

_-J' aime pas ça non plus, je te rassure! Quand toi tu la touches, je veux dire! Précisa-t-il. (Silence puis il reprit) Pour Alice... je suis désolé..._

_-Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors quand tu ne le penses pas!_

_-Parce que je le suis vraiment, Jay..._

_-A d' autres!_

_-J' ai vraiment fait ça pour te protéger tu sais!_

_-En tuant la personne que j' aimais le plus au monde?_

_-Elle nous attaquait! Elle m' a sauté dessus, je te signale!_

_-Parce qu' elle avait peur et que vous mettiez en pièces les siens tout autour d' elle._

_-Il serait arrivé quelque chose de plus dramatique si je ne l' avais pas... Tu aurais fini par l' abandonner pour Bella..._

_-Non parce que je n' aurais jamais rencontrer Bella!_

_-Que tu le veuilles ou non, c' était notre destin de la rencontrer alors tu n' aurais pas pu y échapper._

_-J' ai été banni à cause de toi! Je suis devenu un loup oméga à cause de toi! Hurla Jay dans sa tête._

_Un grondement sourd monta dans sa gorge en même temps._

_-Il valait mieux que tu deviennes un oméga plutôt que d' être tué! S' énerva Jacob. Parce que les autres membres voulaient te tuer et que je t' ai protégé en te bannissant grâce à mon rang d' Alpha même Sam n' a pas plus en donner l' ordre parce que je suis plus puissant que lui, Jay! Je suis et tu aurais pu être un Alpha originel! Clama-t-il en rugissant._

_Jay ne sut quoi dire. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que malgré ce que son frère avait fait en tuant Alice, il l' avait alors protégé des siens qui voulait éliminer le maillon faible. Aimer une vampire avait été très mal vu par la meute, il en avait toujours été conscient et il avait toujours cru que Jacob était de l' avis de ses frères. _

_-Hé, non, petit frère! J' ai toujours été de ton côté mais tu n' as jamais voulu le voir!_

_-Tu ne m' en as pas laissé l' occasion! Tu étais si froid et si directif et si arrogant..._

_-Je devais devenir un Chef de meute et surtout je ne voulais pas que Sam puisse me contrer au cas où il y aurait un problème un jour! Voilà tout. Mais si tu étais venu plutôt me demander des explications au lieu de déserter et de ne plus jamais prendre contact avec moi ou Leah, nous ne serions pas ici aujourd' hui à essayer de prendre une décision qui ne nous appartient pas pour la femme que l' on aime! Jay c' est à elle de choisir pas à toi, ni à moi, alors reste, ne pars pas._

_-C' est une supplication ma parole! Se moqua Jay._

_-Non pas vraiment! C' est juste pour le bonheur d' une femme que nous aimons tous les deux._

_Ils rirent ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils avaient réussi à avoir un moment de complicité. _

_-Si on rentrait et qu' on allait la voir pour se sentir bien tous les trois? Proposa Jacob._

_-Je suis partant, répondit Jay._

_Les deux loups firent la course jusqu' à la petite maison au rouge fâné. Puis ils se transformèrent non loin du perron. _

-On est à poil là! Observa Jay.

-Pas de problème, j' ai des vêtements de rechange dans le garage. Allons-y.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, Bella était là devant eux. Elle rougit devant les deux hommes nus devant elle.

-Excusez-moi, il fallait que je vous parle. Billy devait vous envoyer ici mais à priori vous avez trouver le chemin tout seul.

Ils étaient là tous les deux nus comme des vers et perplexes si bien qu' ils ne réagissaient pas à leur nudité.

-Par contre ce qu' il serait bien c' est de passer quand même un vêtement sur vous. Hum! Pas que je ne vous ais jamais vu dans votre plus simple appareil mais je risque d' être un tantinet distraite... rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

-Oh euh oui! Réagit Jay.

Il donna une légère frappe dans l' épaule de son frère. Celui-ci finit par réagir.

-Euh, oui!

Jacob prit rapidement deux pantalons de jogging et en tendit un à son frère. Ils s' habillèrent en un clin d' oeil.

-Tu voulais nous parler? S' enquit Jay pour être sûr de la teneur de la conversation.

-Oui à tous les deux, répondit-elle. J' ai quelque chose d' important à vous suggérer et c' est loin d' être simple à expliquer alors je vous demanderais toute votre attention et s' il vous plait faites un effort pour moi, d' accord.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête positivement.

-Voilà... Jay?! Je pense qu' il serait préférable que l' on vienne s' installer ici, à La Push.

-Mais et nos boulots?

-Ecoute, tu es dans la construction de bâtiments et je pense qu' il y a du boulot dans ta branche même ici et tu peux en attendant faire la route juste le temps de trouver quelque chose d' intéressant, non?

-Je suis charpentier et des mecs comme toi on en a souvent besoin, je peux en parler à mon patron si tu veux?

Jay réfléchit.

-Pourquoi pas! Faut voir! Si tu me décroches un rapide rendez-vous avec ton boss, on peut voir ça! Suggéra Jay.

-Quant à moi, je suis réceptionniste dans une administration, je devrais bien trouver chaussures à mon pied ici, à Forks ou dans les environs! (Silence) Voilà ce côté pécunier peut être résolu. Il nous reste à voir où pourrions-nous vivre?

-Jay et moi et les membres de la meute pouvons construire une maison très rapidement! Proposa Jacob.

-Pourquoi pas! Sourit Bella.

-Il faut juste savoir où? Mais ça, Papa peut se renseigner.

-D' accord. Va pour la maison! Il nous reste une dernière chose à mettre au point et c' est la plus compliquée de l' équation.

-On t' écoute, enchaine Jay.

-Je veux qu' on vive tous les trois dans la maison! Claqua-t-elle. Ce qui les laissa sans mot, bouche-bée tous les deux.

-Tu veux dire sous le même toit? S' enquit Jacob.

-Et bien, oui! C' est la condition pour qu' on vienne vivre ici Jay et moi!

-Mais comment? Je veux dire en couple à trois?

-T' as tout compris, Jacob! Pour une fois tu fais preuve d' une grande lucidité, se moqua-t-elle.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe, vexé mais la surprise reprit le dessus.

-Tu veux qu' on vive tous les trois ensemble dans la même maison, c' est bien ça? Répéta Jay.

-Oui.

-Oh mon Dieu! Ça va être un Enfer! Gémit-il.

-Non parce que vous allez y mettre du vôtre. Parce que vous allez apprendre à partager et parce que vous allez cesser de vous faire votre petite gue-guerre de gang débile! C' est compris?

Jay et Jacob se regardèrent étonnés et finalement pointa aux coins de leur bouche un léger petit sourire sarcastique.

-Tu nous veux tous les deux?

-Oui.

Silence à nouveau et regard d' accord.

-On peut le faire! S' exclama Jay résolu.

-Très bien parce que maintenant on va essayer un truc nouveau! Dit-elle en les regardant les yeux embués de désir.

Elle s' approcha doucement d' eux, ils tressaillirent en même temps quand ils sentirent la main de Bella se promener sur chacun de leur torse respectif. Les petits doigts froids de leur compagne leur tirèrent en même temps des frissons dans tout le corps empreint à cet instant d' un puissant désir et d' une certaine retenue devant ce qu' il semblait se produire. Bella qui voulait tester la réaction de ses partenaires leur tourna autour, les frôlant, soufflant et posant doucement du bout de ses lèvres, sa bouche sensuelle sur leur corps de Dieu grec alors que ceux-ci étaient tendus au maximum ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir ou plutôt ne se réveillant pas de ce rêve inavoué. Ils attendaient bêtement peut être de voir si ce n' était pas là une supercherie de Bella afin de prouver leur sentiment l' un et l' autre pour elle. Ils en étaient à se regarder presque interloqués et à se demander s' il fallait qu' ils bougent les premiers mais ils avaient peur de se ramasser en beauté. Mais Bella continuait son petit jeu, les laissant pantois alors qu' elle se promenait allègrement sur leur anatomie si parfaite. Puis enfin elle s' arrêta face à Jay et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds lui crochetant sa nuque afin de l' attirer à elle. Elle savait qu' il fallait qu' elle commence par lui parce qu' il était le moins réceptif à leur ménage à trois et peut être aussi qu' il était le plus «prude» des deux bien qu' il assurait autant que son frère au niveau sexuel. Mais cette nouvelle pratique aurait pu lui faire peur, l' impressionner surtout qu' il ne s' agissait pas d' inconnu mais de deux frères et de la petite-amie du deuxième jumeau, il y aurait eu de quoi être dégouté mais l' imprégnation les avait obligée à s' aimer tout simplement et la solution était là sous leurs yeux... Bella posa alors délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Jay qui répondit timidement au début puis qui se noya sous l' effluve de son désir pour sa compagne et força le passage de sa bouche pour un interlude de valse à en perdre le nord. Alors que Jay l' avait collé contre son torse lui montrant toute sa puissance de loup puis dû la relâcher car elle voulait déjà s' échapper se retournant pour faire face à Jacob que les yeux luisants d' envie rendait si brillant qu' on aurait pu croire qu' il allait pleurer mais c' était bel et bien tout le contraire, il voulait lui aussi goûter Bella. Alors elle fit doucement un pas vers lui pour se rapprocher et faire fondre les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l' embrassa également tendrement mais Jacob était plus sauvage que son frère et c' est presque avec la rage au ventre qu' il répondit fougueusement à son imprégnée, la dévorant de sa bouche et faisant danser sa langue dans celle-ci en un ballet éternel et sans répit. C' est lui le premier qui pu toucher la douce peau de pêche de Bella, il lui avait enlevé en un clin d' oeil son tee-shirt et caressait déjà le creux de ses reins. Jay qui ne voulut pas perdre l' avantage face à son frère se colla dans le dos de Bella et remonta sensuellement ses mains de la taille de son jean à sa poitrine qu' il palpa une fois que ses grands doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu qui retenait ses seins encore prisonniers alors il passa sous le coton du soutien-gorge mettant à nu la pointe de ses petits fruits tendus et joua avec les mamelons qui glissèrent entre ses doigts experts. Jay frottait sa virilité dressée contre les fesses de Bella laissant apparaître un bien être satisfaisant. Bella qui ne perdait pas son temps non plus et qui gémissait dans la bouche de Jacob des caresses produites par Jay, s' occupait, elle, du sexe de l' Alpha tout aussi tendu que celui de son frère et devant les «va et vient» de la main de sa partenaire de jeu, grognait aussi du plaisir intense qu' elle lui procurait. Jay descendit déboutonner le jean de Bella glissant sa main directement sous sa culotte et caressant délicatement sa fente et son petit bouton de plaisir la faisant gémir et se cambrer appuyant alors encore plus sur le sexe de Jay qui appliqua un mouvement de hanche sensuel. Bella releva le bras pour se tenir au cou de son compagnon et Jacob pu profiter de sa poitrine et défit rapidement son soutien-gorge qui ne servait plus à rien pour ensuite se délecter de ses mandarines bien dociles. Sa langue s' enroulait autour de ses pointes tendues à l' extrême. Jay pendant ce temps continuait son insertion dans la grotte cachée de Bella qui appréciait fortement l' intrusion. Jacob tira alors sur chaque côté du jean de son imprégnée pour le lui enlever, la culotte de la jeune femme prit le même chemin découvrant juste la main de Jay qui cachait le trésor de Bella, celle-ci avait déjà une furieuse envie de jouir sous l' assaut des doigts magiques de Jay. Mais il s' arrêta pour laisser la place à son frère qui ne tarda pas à se glisser entre les jambes de la jeune femme. A genoux, il put goûter alors au sexe trempé de sa nouvelle partenaire. Il suçota lentement mais sûrement l' organe jouissif de celle-ci introduisant parfois sa langue dans l' antre de sa moitié puis Bella ne pouvant y résister plus longtemps et sentant la vague ravager son corps, lâcha un râle de plaisir qui la fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle mit quelques instants avant de redescendre sur terre alors que Jay lui procurait toujours autant de caresses sur tout son corps et alors que Jacob terminait son travail...

Mais elle ne voulait pas en rester là et laisser les garçons sur leur faim. Alors après avoir récupéré ses neurones, elle fit relever Jacob et tira sur son jogging sachant pertinemment qu' il était nu sous celui-ci, sa virilité se redressa d' un coup et Bella recommença à le caresser ce qui le fit se cambrer et il rejeta sa tête en arrière devant tant de sensation puis petit à petit, elle se pencha et vint du bout de sa langue titiller le bout de son engin. Jacob laissa échapper un son guttural provenant du fin fond de sa gorge. Jay, lui, caressa à nouveau l' entrée de Bella-qui lui était offerte puisqu' elle était penchée sur Jacob-glissant et jouant doucement avec le sexe de celle-ci. La jeune femme prit dans sa bouche la longueur de Jacob et lui offrit un «va et vient» lent et sensuel appliquant une pression avec sa main en même temps. Jay qui ne pouvait plus attendre non plus, défit son pantalon et s' empara de sa virilité qu' il dirigea devant l' antre de sa compagne et c' est avec douceur qu' il s' introduisit en elle avec un souffle de soulagement, reconnaissant à cet instant qu' il était bien chez lui. Jay imprima alors un mouvement qui rythma alors celui de Bella sur le sexe de Jacob les faisant alors gémir tous les trois et les envoyant dans un autre monde. Ils furent bientôt prit d' une frénésie d' envie de jouir l' un pour l' autre que Jay accéléra et accéléra de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort ce qui provoqua leur orgasme à tous les trois en même temps les vidant de leurs fluides et de leur énergie corporels. Quand ils se calmèrent et reprirent pieds, ils étaient encore essoufflés et perdus par leur abandon collectif. Bella s' était redressée et ne tenait que parce que Jay-qui s' était lui-même appuyé sur le capot de la Golf de Jake-la soutenait de son torse. Quant à Jacob, il dut reculer jusqu' à pouvoir se soutenir contre la porte du garage.

-C' était ça ton truc «nouveau»? Demanda Jacob essoufflé.

-Oui.

-J' approuve! Dit Jake.

-Jay? Demanda Bella.

-J' ai déjà des idées pour la prochaine fois...

Ils rirent tous les trois devant la nouvelle désinvolture de Jay...

**FIN **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Merci de m' avoir suivi pendant cette péripétie...

A bientôt...


End file.
